Mi Confesión
by MookieRoo
Summary: Tori es una joven brillante, amable, buena amiga, hermana e hija. Ella cree que nada de esto importará si todos llegan a enterarse que es gay. Una vez que sale del closet Tori enfrentará más de uno de sus grandes miedos. / JORI / Jade - Tori. ENGLISH VERSION ALSO AVAILABLE UNDER MY PROFILE.
1. La Carta

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde que Jade y yo empezamos nuestra relación. Pasó tanto tiempo, tantas peleas y lágrimas hasta que Jade se convirtió en mi amiga y un día, finalmente, aceptó sus sentimientos hacia mí y me pidió que fuera su novia.

Ahora soy la chica más feliz del mundo, Jade es increíble y realmente nos amamos.

Me gustaría estar con ella más, compartirla con mi familia, presumir de ella, porque estoy orgullosa y eso es lo que todos los que están en una relación heterosexual hacen. ¿Por qué yo no?

Veo a mis primos cuando vienen a casa con sus novias o novios y les damos la bienvenida, se ríen con mis padres, se sientan en nuestra mesa, se dan la mano en frente de todos y yo... yo me escondo; escondo a Jade.

No me gusta sentirme así. Caminar en puntillas cada vez que mi Mamá está cerca y Jade me llama, porque tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo. Ningún bebé, amor, princesa, hermosa mujer o cualquier otro apodo que Jade me permite llamarla cuando estamos solas. No un _te amo_ cuando nos despedimos. ¡Odio hacer esto!

Si supiera que van a aceptarme, pero quién sabe. He oído historias acerca de chicos a los que echan de sus casas. ¿Cuál sería mi futuro si eso sucediera? Perdería a mi familia y no puedo soportar la idea de existir sin ellos. Pero los he escuchado hablar sobre la gente Gay y como _eso_ está mal.

Estoy tan insegura de si van a amarme si salgo del closet, estoy confundida, pero vivir de esta manera se está volviendo insoportable.

Mi estado de ánimo ha cambiado mucho, también mis calificaciones. Mi relación está ahí, pero veo como Jade me mira cada vez que mis padres están alrededor y no quiero que piense que estoy avergonzada de nosotras, de ella.

Esto es quién soy y no voy a cambiar.

Tal vez todo sería más fácil si no tuviera que decírselos personalmente, tal vez si les escribo una carta podría explicarles mejor lo que siento. Quiero decir, no puedo enfrentarme a ellos, no puedo decirles, ¿y si no quieren aceptarlo? ¿Y si me odian? ¿Y si... no quieren volver a verme? No puedo tener esa memoria como la última.

Voy a escribir una carta y dejar que haga el trabajo por mí, así tendrán un poco de tiempo para pensar antes de que tenga que enfrentarlos.

**2 horas más tarde**

No era una carta fácil de escribir. Hice tantos borradores pero está finalmente terminada. La escribí a mano porque no quiero que sea una carta fría, quiero que sepan que soy yo quien está detrás de ella, que me sientan en ella.

Metí la carta en un sobre y lo puse encima de la mesa con _Mamá y Papá_ escrito en frente. La dejo en la mesa en la que sé que van a desayunar pronto y salgo de casa muy temprano. Jade está justo afuera para llevarme al colegio, no le he dicho lo que hice, sólo que me recoja, no quiero que me convenza de no hacerlo.

**La carta**

Queridos Mamá y Papá:

Sé que esto puede llegar como una sorpresa, pero tengo algo que decirles, algo que he estado guardando desde hace 17 años.

Bueno, soy Gay... sí, Gay como lesbiana.

¡Sorpresa!

Sé que no es gracioso y puede ser una declaración confusa de alguien que pensaban que conocían muy bien.

No, esto no es una broma... no, no es un juego... y sí, estoy segura. He estado tan segura hoy como cuando tenía probablemente 5 años.

Sé que ustedes se preguntan cómo una chica tan joven podía saber si es Gay, pero siempre supe. Incluso me preguntaba si nací bien o no. A esa edad una no entiende conceptos como homosexual o heterosexual, pero sabes que de alguna manera no encajas al igual que los otros niños, eres simplemente diferente.

Más tarde creces y te das cuenta de lo que eres. Tú, por supuesto lo niegas todo, esto no te puede estar sucediendo. Todo el mundo dice que son las hormonas y tu les sigues la corriente... ya pasará.

Pero no pasa. De hecho se hace más evidente y difícil de tratar, piensas en todas las posibilidades y, o eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para admitir que eres Gay, o te escondes.

Bueno, yo decidí esconderme. Ya había decidido que no iba a tener una familia, yo sabía que no podía. ¿Recuerdan que siempre se los dije, que no me iba a casar y que yo no iba a tener hijos? Bueno, sé que ustedes pensaban que era sólo un decir, pero no era así.

Decidí que si iba a ocultar mi sexualidad, por lo menos, no iba a traicionarme a mí misma y vivir una vida heterosexual con un hombre.

Permanecer en el closet es una decisión que se toma, de hecho, la única que se toma. Yo nací de esta manera y NO ustedes no tienen nada que ver con esto. Simplemente sucedió.

Créanme, he tratado de cambiar, pero no pude, nadie me llevó a esto o me dijo que era divertido. De hecho, esta ha sido una carga todos estos años, nadie escoge una vida tan difícil. Yo sólo quería ser amada por ustedes. No distanciarme o ser rechazada, si ven... ustedes son la mejor parte de mí.

Deseé tantas veces tener una idea de lo que ustedes sienten sobre el tema, pero sólo me ha dado más miedo, dejé pasar los años y ahora he crecido y todavía me escondo de ustedes... de mí misma.

Creo que es tiempo, incluso si lo pierdo todo. Porque no puedo fingir más. Todo me afecta tan fácilmente, cada comentario que la gente hace, cada mito que tienen, ni siquiera les importa que existimos en este mundo, que vivimos tan cerca y tan lejos.

Somos sus hijos, sus hermanos, sus primos, sus sobrinos, sus amigos.

No somos degenerados o pervertidos, vivimos nuestras vidas, trabajamos duro, somos personas "honestas".

¡Existimos aquí, a su lado!

Me pregunto lo que piensan de mí ahora. ¿Cambié en su mente? ¿Dejé de existir? ¿Perdieron una hija? ¿Me amarán otra vez?

Espero que todavía puedan ver a su hija en mí. Yo no he cambiado... solo salí del closet.

Los amo, Tori

**Más tarde en HA**

Estoy muy nerviosa y Jade lo nota, me toma de la muñeca llevándome al armario del conserje y me pregunta si estoy bien.

—Bebé, ¿sucedió algo en tu casa? Estoy empezando a preocuparme.

—No es nada Jade, solo estoy nerviosa.

—Tori, sólo dime, podemos enfrentarlo. Ya sabes que si tus padres se enteran y lo toman mal mi casa será su hogar.

—Lo sé Bebé, tu Mamá fue muy amable cuando lo mencionó, pero yo sólo necesito que mis padres me amen y me acepten. —Respiro profundamente—. De cierta forma salí del closet con ellos hoy.

—¿Qué? Oh, por Dios Tori, ¿qué pasó?

—Todavía nada, les escribí una carta y la dejé sobre la mesa.

—Tori, ¿es por eso que querías venir a la escuela tan temprano? ¿Para no enfrentarte a tus padres?

—Sé que tu piensas que estos temas deben ser discutidos personalmente, pero no pude OK, yo no soy tú y mis padres no son tan calmados con esto como los tuyos.

—Tori, ¿y si tienen alguna duda? Se preguntarán y buscarán respuestas por sí mismos, respuestas que podrían ser equivocadas. Esta forma de hacer las cosas puede tener malas consecuencias para ti.

—Lo sé, pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar con ellos y verlos a los ojos mientras los decepciono, mientras muero para ellos... Jade, simplemente no puedo perderlos. —No puedo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente. Me siento nerviosa y quebrada por dentro.

—Ven aquí. —Jade me toma de la cintura y me acerca a ella abrazándome suavemente y consolándome.

—Tal vez aún no estabas lista, no necesitabas hacer esto hoy.

—No podía seguir mintiéndoles más, ya no podía respirar en esa casa.

—Todo va a estar bien, tú y yo vamos a estar bien y si algo sale mal quiero que sepas que no estás sola.

—Gracias —susurro finalmente entre sollozos.

—Ahora vamos, tenemos que limpiarte esa carita antes de ir a clases. —Se inclina hacia mi para darme un beso. Jade puede no admitirlo, pero es una novia bastante dulce. Algo que sólo lo demuestra cuando estamos solas.

Nos dirigimos al baño y lavo mi cara rápidamente, por suerte estamos solas. Alzo la mirada al espejo y admiro mi pesar, mis ojos están muy rojos de tanto llorar y me duele un poco la cabeza. Jade me abraza por la espalda apoyando su quijada en mi hombro mientras observamos nuestro reflejo.

—No tienes idea de cuanto te amo —susurra y me mece en sus brazos.

Le sonrío y entrecierro mis ojos, en este momento sólo las dos existimos. Siento paz y alivio, como nunca pensé que podría tener. Jade es esa persona que me da fuerzas para continuar.

En lugar de devolverle un _te amo_ giro un poco mi rostro para darle un beso pero en ese momento sentimos entrar a alguien al baño y nos separamos inmediatamente, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos en dirección al aula.

En nuestro camino a clases Lane nos encuentra en el pasillo y me pide que vaya con él a su oficina.

¿Qué podía querer de mí?

—Está bien Jade, por favor ve a clases, Tori va a estar bien.

Jade duda, en primera instancia, pero finalmente asiente y se aleja lentamente soltando mi mano.

Entro en la oficina de Lane y veo a mis padres justo frente de mi con mi carta sobre el escritorio.

¡Oh, por Dios! No puedo, simplemente no puedo hacerles frente.

—Tori, está bien; por favor, entra. —Lane me hace una seña para entrar.

Bajo en seguida la mirada, no puedo encararlos, esto es probablemente peor de lo que imaginé.

Paso con inseguridad y Lane hace que me siente en el sofá frente a ellos. He estado en esta oficina varias veces pero ahora la siento más pequeña, como si estuviera acorralada por la situación. Mis manos tiemblan y tengo un vacío dentro que me carcome. Todavía miro al suelo, no quiero ver su desilusión.

—Tori, tus padres han venido al colegio para que pudiéramos tener una charla acerca de la carta que dejaste para ellos esta mañana.

—Mhm —Trago fuerte intentando controlar mis emociones.

—Cariño… —Papá empieza a hablar, pero se detiene, como si estuviera luchando por no decir lo que realmente piensa.

—No voy a mentir y decir que esto no fue una sorpresa... Supongo que en el fondo de nuestros corazones queríamos algo diferente para ti.

Siento como un dolor punzante me recorre el pecho y lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos en silencio y me agarro la frente con las manos. No quiero que me vean llorar.

—Bebé, tú... has tenido un par de novios en el pasado y siempre pensamos… —Mamá suspira profundamente —. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es si... hay una chica en tu vida ahora y... si esa es la razón por la que sientes que tenías que hablar con nosotros.

Me quedo callada. La verdad no esperaba que vinieran a la escuela, mucho menos que empezaran preguntando si estoy en una relación.

—Tori, este es un lugar seguro para que tu puedas hablar con tus padres y ser honesta acerca de tus sentimientos —Lane me asegura.

Finalmente los miro. Mamá había estado llorando y a Papá se le nota la preocupación en el rostro. Vuelvo la mirada hacia abajo.

—Sí

—Oh por Dios. —Papá susurra pero alcanzo a oírlo claramente.

No puedo controlar mis lágrimas por más tiempo y empiezo a llorar muy fuerte, no puedo parar y pierdo el control.

Todos quedan en silencio mientras lloro desconsoladamente. ¿Qué puedo decirles? No quiero mentirles más, pero no sé como tomarán mi relación con Jade.

—Sr. y Sra. Vega, Tori es una chica que siempre se ha destacado en todo lo que hace, sé que ella es una gran estudiante aquí, por lo que he visto que es una gran amiga y también una buena hermana. Creo que ella debe ser una gran hija también.

—Lo es, siempre lo ha sido — dice Papá.

—Tori, sé que esto debe haber sido muy duro para ti estos últimos... no sé, años desde que te diste cuenta de que eres... Gay... pero así como fue difícil para ti llegar a aceptarlo, tu Papá y yo tenemos la misma dificultad.

Sigo llorando y sin decir una palabra.

—Tu Mamá y yo hablamos sobre esto antes de venir aquí y también hablamos con el Sr. Alexander, queremos que sepas que, aunque esto es difícil de aceptar para nosotros, tú eres nuestra hija y no vamos a cerrarte 'a ti_'_ nuestras puertas.

¿Qué significa eso? 'A mí_'_ ¿Quieren decir que no me permitirán ver a Jade? No quiero preguntar, no lo quiero saber.

—Tori, ¿quién es la chica? —Mamá me pregunta.

Yo sólo muevo la cabeza en negación.

—¿Por qué no quieres que tus padres sepan quién es tu novia? —Lane me pregunta asombrado.

—Porque si se los digo no me dejarán verla —contesté casi susurrando.

Hay silencio de nuevo, demasiado. Sólo quiero salir corriendo de aquí. Evitar que mis padres tomen una decisión que pueda alejarme de Jade.

—¡Lo tenemos que saber! —Papá dice en un tono exigente.

—No.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirnos que te aceptemos, si no puedes confiar en nosotros lo suficiente para decirnos con quién estás saliendo? —pregunta Mamá.

—No voy a dejar de verla... la amo.

Levanto mis ojos sólo para ver a mi Papá con una expresión de enojo en su rostro y respirando profundamente.

—¿Qué esperas que hagamos Tori? ¿Darles la bienvenida a ti y a _esa chica_ a nuestra casa, así como si nada? —Papá dice perdiendo los estribos.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Dejas a Trina traer sus novios a casa! ¿No merezco lo mismo? —Estoy frustrada por lo que acaba de decir Papá.

—También dejamos que traigas a tus novios a la casa Tori, pero esto es diferente. —Papá responde levantando la voz.

—Nunca me gustaban, yo sólo quería sentirme normal en frente de sus ojos, por eso tuve novios, por ustedes, yo estaba tratando de hacerlos felices, mientras yo me sentía miserable. —También levanto mi voz.

—Así que mentí y me traicioné con esos chicos a los que ustedes les dan la bienvenida en su casa con los brazos abiertos, sin embargo, no me dejan estar con la CHICA que trae alegría a mi vida, la que me ama y cuida de mí, la que me ofreció su corazón... eso es tan hipócrita de ustedes.

—Tori, Sr. Vega, todos estamos aquí para tener una conversación civilizada sobre esto, por favor, vamos a hablar con tus padres con calma —Lane intenta relajar el ambiente en la sala.

—No sé si puedo ver a mi hija con otra chica. Estoy seguro de que no voy a ser capaz de soportar que la bese, que la tome de la mano.

—Tu hija está aquí, por lo menos puedes dirigirte a mi como si existiera.

—¡Bien! No quiero verte con otra chica, no puedo. —Papá dice con dureza.

—David, ¡detente! —Mamá finalmente habla.

—Tori, tu Papá y yo tenemos que hablar en privado durante un segundo, ¿puedes por favor esperar afuera con el Sr. Alexander por un momento?

Lane me hace un gesto hacia la puerta y yo lo sigo. Esto no está yendo nada bien. Empiezo a sentir que hacerlo fue un error.

—Tori, sé que esto puede parecer difícil en este momento, pero va a cambiar con el tiempo. Es cierto lo que dicen sabes, todo mejora.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo Lane? Ellos me odian.

—Ellos no te odian, y lo sé porque yo una vez salí del closet con mis padres. Por lo menos tus padres quieren resolver esto contigo.

—Lane, no sabía —Trato de disculparme.

—Tori, los padres muchas veces necesitan tiempo para procesar todo lo que ha cambiado con esta noticia. Tienen un período de duelo, incluso si tu todavía estás viva. Porque los sueños que tenían para ti murieron. Ahora tienen que ajustar sus expectativas y les va a tomar tiempo, pero va a suceder y tu serás capaz de integrar, poco a poco, tu vida con Jade a tu vida familiar.

—¿Y qué si me prohíben estar con Jade?.

—No pienses en eso todavía, el hecho de que estén aquí voluntariamente, muestra su amor por ti. Asegúrate de decirles cómo te sientes y lo que es importante para ti, viniendo de ellos.

Mamá abre la puerta y nos hace gestos para entrar.

—Tori, he hablado con tu Papá y hemos llegado a una decisión sobre este asunto.

Mamá se vira hacia Papá y le señala impaciente con los ojos para que hable. El suspira y se toma su tiempo para hablar.

—No me gustaría... perderte por esto. Tu dices que es quién eres entonces tenemos que empezar a procesarlo ¡ya! —Papá se detiene por un segundo y bebe un poco del vaso de agua en frente suyo.

—Tenemos que conocer a esta chica, puedes traerla a la casa esta noche para cenar, pero Tori... nos mentiste. No sé cómo habría reaccionado hace 5 años, pero el hecho de que ahora sé que mi hija tenía este gran secreto y nunca confió en nosotros, me rompe el corazón.

—Tú sabes cual es el castigo por mentir, estás castigada por un mes. En cuanto a nosotros para empezar a aceptar a _esta chica_, tenemos que saber quién es.

Trago en seco, no sé lo que debo hacer. ¿Y si se asustan y nunca me dejan verla de nuevo?

—Tienen que prometerme que no la van a tratar mal y que no me van a prohibir a verla. No la quiero perder.

—Cariño, no vamos a maltratar a tu novia, pero tenemos que saber quién es. —Mamá pregunta amablemente.

Me seco las lágrimas de la cara y los miro a los dos fijamente.

—Es Jade.

—¿Jade? —Ambos preguntan al mismo tiempo.

Veo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Papá. Él mira a Mamá.

—No voy a decir que estoy contento, pero ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido —Papá dice un tanto aliviado, no lo entiendo.

—Ustedes… ¿No están enojados?

—Cariño, tu padre y yo nos hemos dado cuenta que ustedes dos finalmente desarrollaron una amistad. Hablábamos el otro día y nos quedamos encantados de saber que ustedes se estaban, finalmente, respetando y cuidando la una de la otra, en lugar de que llores y llores por su culpa. —Mamá me explica.

—¿Ella te trata bien? Me lo puedes decir, no traje mi pistola. —Papá bromea conmigo.

—Sí, ella no es la chica mala que ustedes conocieron al principio, ella es dulce y me ama.

—Ya veremos. Por ahora, me alegro que... ella te haga feliz.

—Mamá, Papá, yo no quería decepcionarlos, intenté realmente intenté, pero yo no quería mentir más. Quiero vivir y ser feliz, quiero tener lo que todo el mundo tiene, porque simplemente no entiendo por qué todos pueden demostrar su amor y yo tengo que ocultarlo.

Papá me mira triste.

—Bebé, tú no eres menos que nadie, no por lo que eres o por con quien salgas. Por favor, no mal interpretes nuestra preocupación y nuestra confusión con decepción —Papá dice en un tono serio.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, todo lo que pedimos es que por favor entiendas que necesitamos tiempo para procesar esto y tenemos que aceptar esta nueva realidad poco a poco. Va a tomar tiempo y paciencia de tu parte, pero nosotros te alcanzaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondo, no esperaba ese pequeño discurso que me tranquilizó tanto, por fin puedo respirar.

—Bueno, creo que todo va bien, les pido que por favor vengan a mí si tienen que volver a hablar con un consejero y Tori mis puertas siempre están abiertas para ti si sientes que necesitas hablar. Ahora, ¿qué tal un abrazo? —Lane nos dice a los tres.

Mamá se para rápidamente, también lo hace Papá, me abrazan, yo me pongo a llorar otra vez, soy un desastre pero un desastre feliz.

Vuelvo a clases y mis padres a casa, ya que habían tomado el día libre para hablar conmigo.

Tan pronto como salgo siento que me arrastran al armario del conserje.

—¿Trina, qué estás haciendo?

—¿Cómo te fue, estás bien? —Trina pregunta preocupada.

—Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Tú lo sabes?

—¿Quién crees que encontró tu carta?

—Pero, tú... ¿La leíste?

—Sí, pero yo no necesitaba hacerlo. Ya lo sabía.

Abro los ojos y me congelo. ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Ustedes dos no son muy prudentes, las he visto dándose besos y tomadas de la mano.

Me quedo sin palabras, Jade y yo siempre mirábamos a nuestro alrededor para evitar a Trina.

—Encontré tu carta y esperé a que la lean al frente mío. Papá perdió la cabeza y Mamá estaba muy triste y enojada —Trina hace una pausa por un segundo.

—Dijeron muchas cosas muy malas y yo les grité que ellos deben pensar antes de hablar contigo acerca de esto. También les hablé de lo fácil que podría ser perderte si no reaccionan como adultos y mencioné si no habían visto las noticias. —Trina me confiesa.

No puedo creer que ella de alguna forma imaginara que podría llegar a hacerme daño. Siempre lo oculté muy bien.

—Trina, yo nunca pensaría... bueno… yo nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—Tori, no podía arriesgarlo, no quiero perderte, tú eres mi hermana pequeña y yo te cuidaré.

—¿Qué es lo que dijeron acerca de eso?

—Se pusieron muy callados y empezaron a hablar con calma sobre lo que significaba todo esto. Me preguntaron cómo te he visto últimamente y si yo pensaba que tu podías llegar a hacerlo.

—¿Qué les dijiste? —Le pregunto con pena, no puedo creer que hayan tenido esta conversación y no lo hayan mencionado en la oficina de Lane. Trina se queda unos segundos en silencio, parece debatir internamente que decirme.

—Tori hace un par de años recuerdo haberte visto muy triste. Fuiste al baño y te quedaste allí horas, empecé a preocuparme y luego saliste con un pequeño corte. Dijiste que te quedaste dormida en la bañera y que _accidentalmente_ te hiciste daño. —Mi hermana finalmente me confiesa como lo supo.

Cierro los ojos, claro que recuerdo esa noche, una de las peores de mi vida.

—Supe entonces que lo habías intentado y sé que debí haber dicho algo, pero yo no quería añadir más presión sobre ti. También empecé a observarte muy de cerca.

Quisiera darle una explicación pero no puedo decir una palabra. Me sorprendió que lo supiera.

—Esa depresión que tenías se fue tan pronto entraste a HA y dejé de preocuparme tanto, pero sí, les dije que pensaba que podías llegar a hacerlo y que pensaba que ya lo habías intentado.

—¡Oh Dios! —Me siento mal y empiezo a respirar con dificultad. Esto es algo de lo que me avergüenzo, quisiera que nadie lo supiera.

—Mira, siento mucho habérselos dicho, pero reaccionaron y decidieron venir a la escuela y hablar contigo y con Lane para ver que hacer al respecto.

—También les dije que eras la misma hermana que siempre tuve y si pensaban echarte de la casa, estarían perdiendo a dos hijas hoy.

—Trina…

—Tori eres mi hermana, yo nunca te voy a dar la espalda. Me aseguraron que nunca te abandonarán y vinimos al colegio. —Trina me mira atentamente esperando a que le diga que pasó en la oficina de Lane.

—Papá fue duro, pero creo que cambió de parecer al final. Estoy segura de que tomará tiempo, pero creo que estaremos bien. —Le aseguro a mi hermana.

—Oh Tori, eso es bueno. —Trina me da el abrazo más dulce y yo lo devuelvo llorando.

—Gracias Trina, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hablabas con ellos.

—Tori, recuerda que siempre te protegeré.

Oímos que la puerta del armario del conserje se abre. Jade nos ve abrazadas y da un paso atrás para irse, pero Trina la detiene y le dice que entre.

—Será mejor que trates bien a mi hermana Jade, o te juro que te saco el corazón. —Trina le advierte en un tono fuerte.

—La amo Trina, yo nunca le haría daño. —Jade no se burla o le grita, se nota su preocupación por lo que está pasando.

—Bien, yo estoy aquí para ustedes dos, no importa que pase. —Trina dice, sonríe y se despide para ir a clases.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Ella leyó la carta? ¿Qué quería Lane? ¿Ella sabe que no le simpatiza a nadie? —Jade pregunta todo a la vez.

—Ella lo sabe, leyó la carta, Lane me llevó a su oficina para hablar con mis padres y Jade, no hables así de mi hermana por favor.

—Lo siento Tori, no me pude resistir, y bueno ¿qué pasó?

—Fue duro, pero... ellos quieren cenar contigo esta noche.

—¿Les hablaste de mí? —Ella me pregunta sorprendida.

—Sí, ¿puedes venir?

—Por supuesto... Espero que tu Papá no me apunte con su pistola.

—También espero que no lo haga. —Me río un poco y me inclino para darle un beso a mi novia.

—Te amo Tori.

—Yo también Jade.

* * *

**A/N me gustó mucho escribir esta historia. La carta es en realidad la carta que escribí a mis papás cuando yo estaba pensando en salir del closet. Por desgracia yo nunca se las di porque me sorprendieron besando a mi novia en la puerta de la casa, jajaja (Esta carta la dejé mucho tiempo en mi desaparecido blog con la nota de que si alguien la necesitaba la tomara como suya, si es el caso háganlo, puede ser un buen punto de partida)**

**La reacción de los papás de Tori fue más o menos la misma reacción que tuvieron mis papás, pero sin Lane y no en una sola sesión, sino en muchas, muchas semanas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que se tomen un minuto para un review.**

**Gracias por pasar por aquí.**


	2. La Cena

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

Estoy sentada en clase una fila detrás de Tori y dos asientos a su izquierda. Me pregunto que significa esta noche en realidad. Tori acaba de salir del closet con sus padres y ellos me invitaron a cenar a su casa.

No voy a negar que estoy nerviosa, jamás imaginé que apenas dos meses después de empezar a salir juntas tendría que presentarme con sus padres. Creo que es demasiado pronto para tener una relación tan seria. Es decir, Tori y yo estamos bien así, somos las dos, no tenemos que rendirle cuentas a nadie, en mi casa lo saben y nos apoyan y siempre que queremos un poco de privacidad vamos ahí.

Tori y yo hablamos un poco antes de salir del armario del conserje. Ella me hizo prometer que me comportaría y evitaría cualquier confrontación con su familia. Espero no defraudarla, mi carácter es muy volátil, lo sé.

Ahora la contemplo y recuerdo lo que empecé a sentir por ella cuando solía mirarla desde este asiento hace tan sólo unos meses atrás. Pensé que podía esconder mis sentimientos tratándola como una mierda y pretender que la odiaba, pero la verdad es que no podía resistirme a su tonta sonrisa o su inquietante voz, lo que más detestaba era participar con ella en las obras de Sikowitz donde tenía que hacer de su esposa o esposo porque en realidad me ponía nerviosa decirle un _te amo_. Escondo muy bien mis emociones con la gente pero sólo Tori y Beck tienen el privilegio de conocer mi lado amable.

Estoy preocupada por esta noche. Ella quiere que sus padres tengan una buena impresión de mí. No estoy segura de si voy a ser capaz de mantener mi temperamento si la veo como ha estado estos últimos días, deprimida, herida y confundida.

La amo, sólo quiero que sea feliz, que tenga esa increíble sonrisa que acentúa sus pómulos. Aquellos de los que me enamoré.

También estoy ansiosa porque conozco a los Vega, he estado en su casa muchas veces, antes y desde que Tori y yo empezamos a salir, pero esta vez es diferente, voy a estar ahí como su novia. Estoy segura de que ellos piensan que yo la llevé a esto, que tal vez yo la obligué, después de todo yo soy la chica mala y Tori es la hija perfecta. No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que me culpan.

La miro y sólo veo una chica rota que está probablemente más asustada que yo. Tengo que ser fuerte por ella y hacer lo que me pidió.

Finalmente el día termina. Por lo general, llevo a Tori a su casa y hablamos sobre nuestro día, pero Trina quería asegurarse de que Tori no llegue sola a casa, así que nos despedimos en el estacionamiento del colegio.

—Todo va a estar bien Vega, te lo aseguro. —La miro y sonrío, no puedo evitarlo, me encanta Tori. Me acerco y le doy un pequeño beso antes de que suba al coche de Trina y se vaya a casa.

Entro en mi auto y tomo camino a la tienda de flores. En realidad no sé que estoy haciendo, no es mi estilo llegar a ninguna parte con un regalo pero tenía muchas ganas de complacer a mi novia y dar una buena impresión.

Holly, la Mamá de Tori, tiene un extenso jardín al que mantiene con mucho cuidado, así que creo que podría complacerla con este pequeño detalle. Busco con cuidado una planta que no haya visto ahí, algo que la haga ver mi interés por llevar la fiesta en paz y mostrar mi respeto por ella y su hogar.

Después de buscar, por no menos de cuarenta minutos, compro una bonita maceta con una planta de Lirio de Paz que me recomendó la florista, según ella ayuda a armonizar los conflictos y sanar lugares negativos, las personas y las relaciones. Espero que así sea o me martillaré un dedo.

Salgo de ese lugar y me dirijo a casa apresuradamente para prepararme para la noche. Conduzco en modo automático, ni siquiera sé como llegué aquí, pasé pensando en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal y buscando formas de mantener la compostura.

Salgo de mi auto y entro a casa dejando la planta por ahí. Voy directo a mi habitación, tengo que encontrar algo presentable para vestir en la cena. Uf, realmente no quiero ir, si no fuera por Tori ni siquiera lo pensaría.

Cada minuto se siente como una hora, sólo quiero que esta noche se acabe ya. Necesito que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

—¿Jade, hija? ¿Estás bien?

—¡NO! —Le grito como primer instinto, respiro y le respondo mejor —. Sí mamá, solo estoy nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasó, está todo bien?

—Tori salió del closet con sus padres hoy y ellos me invitaron a cenar esta noche. —Suspiro profundamente y me siento en el borde de mi cama.

—¿Cómo lo tomaron? —pregunta mi madre preocupada.

—Realmente no lo sé, ella me pidió que tratara de dar una buena impresión con su familia, pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar.

—¿Oh, entonces la bonita planta en la cocina es para la Mamá de Tori? —Mamá me pregunta con una sonrisa, mostrando su orgullo por mi.

—Sí, ¿estoy tratando demasiado? —Le pregunto angustiada, no sé como comportarme en este tipo de situaciones.

—No Bebé, creo que es adecuado dadas las circunstancias.

—No me llames Bebé —contesto bruscamente, odio este tipo de _cariñitos_ a menos que vengan de Tori.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupada Jade?

—¡Mamá! Porque tengo que ser perfecta para Tori esta noche y no sé si seré capaz de cumplir con las expectativas de sus padres. Ellos ya saben como soy.

—Jade, tu eres perfecta. No tienes que pretenderlo, sólo se política.

Mi mamá y sus útiles sugerencias, le pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Por el amor de Dios eres una actriz, si sientes que no puedes manejar la situación, actúa. Trata de mantener tu palabra con Tori pero si tienes la necesidad de decir lo que piensas, hazlo con educación.

—Sólo quiero que esta noche se termine ya. —Me quejo frustrada, esto es casi mi peor pesadilla.

—Lo sé, y será muy pronto. Recuerda que no vas por ti o para demostrarles algo a sus padres, irás a apoyar a Tori. —Ella besa mi frente y me toma la cabeza con las manos obligándome a mirarla.

—Jade si me necesitas en cualquier momento, llámeme enseguida. Y si Tori necesita un lugar para quedarse tráela a casa.

—Lo haré, gracias Mamá —La veo salir de mi habitación y le susurro: —Te amo.

—¿Más que a The Scissoring? —Al parecer, ella me escuchó.

—¡No me presiones! —Le sonrío y la veo perderse en el corredor.

No puedo creer lo lejos que ha llegado. Cuando ella me atrapó besando a Sophie, una chica que conocí una de las tantas veces que Beck y yo terminamos, perdió la cabeza y fue dura un par de meses.

Poco a poco ha cambiado sus sentimientos acerca de mí bisexualidad y ahora, ella y yo, tenemos una relación mucho más cercana. Sé que puedo confiar en ella y que tengo un lugar seguro en casa. A mi Mamá le gusta mucho Tori, me lo ha dicho muchas veces, sabe que desde que estamos juntas estoy más tranquila, soy más estable y menos volátil.

_buzz buzz buzz (recibo un mensaje)_

Tori - _Hola :D_

¡Oh! Mi novia cursi y sus caritas. Siempre se las arregla para cambiar mi ceño fruncido y hacerme respirar con tranquilidad.

Jade - _Hola Bebé, ¿cómo va todo?_

Tori - _Bien, supongo; estoy muy nerviosa._

Jade - _Lo sé, yo también. Pero no te preocupes ¡todo va a estar bien!_

Tori - _Todavía hay un par de horas hasta que vengas. Me gustaría que ya estuvieras aquí._

Jade - _Puedo ir ahora si quieres._

Tori - _¡No! No quiero forzar las cosas... Sólo quisiera._

Jade - _Si Amor, yo también._

Tori - _Me siento extraña, esta mañana en la escuela pensaba que todo iba a estar mejor, pero llegamos a casa y mamá y papá han estado muy raros._

Jade - _Es normal, que se sienta extraño y mal por un tiempo, pero todo va a ir mejorando._

Tori - _Espero que sí, creo que he cometí un error. No debí haber hecho nada._

Jade - _¡Tori basta! Ya está hecho y no sé puede volver en el tiempo. Tenemos que lidiar con esto y no estas sola._

A veces Tori es un poco frustrante, de ideas fijas. Debo siempre recordarle que debe ver hacia adelante y dejar lo pasado en el ayer.

Tori - _Lo sé Jade, lo siento._

Jade - _No tienes que disculparte. Trata de dormir un poco voy a estar ahí pronto._

Tori - _OK ):_

Jade - _No te pongas triste que todo va a estar bien. TA_

Por fin es hora de ir a casa de Tori. Entro a mi coche con ¡mi increíble regalo! Dios, ¿puedo ser más sarcástica? Lo van a odiar de todos modos.

Estaciono justo fuera de su casa y camino hacia la puerta. Dudo por unos minutos, lo juro, si no fuera por Tori yo ni siquiera pensaría en venir a cenar con los padres de mi novia y su loca hermana. Aunque, tengo que admitir que hoy Trina no fue tan desagradable como suele ser. Estaba cuidando de Tori y eso es algo que aprecio.

Estoy a punto de tocar el timbre cuando Tori abre la puerta y sale.

—Hola… te vi estacionando tu auto.

—Hola Amor.

—Así que, ¿quieres huir? Porque todavía puedes hacerlo.

Dios es tan adorable, ¿cómo no voy a estar aquí para apoyarla?

—Vamos, terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Tori abre la puerta y entramos a su casa.

—Jade, llegas temprano —David, el Papá de Tori, dice desde la cocina.

—Pues es mejor que llegar tarde —Le respondo tratando de hacer conversación. Esto ya es lo suficientemente incómodo.

Holly camina hacia mí y me dice un _hola_ con un tono muy seco. No puedo saber si está enojada o simplemente decepcionada.

—Esto es para usted, pensé que le gustaría. No he visto uno de estos en su jardín.

Le entrego mi regalo tratando de ser lo más amable que puedo.

—Está hermosa Jade, gracias. —Ella se voltea y hace un gesto a David antes de salir al jardín a colocar la planta en algún lugar.

Uf, esta va a ser una larga noche. Miro a todos lados tratando de concentrarme en algo y relajarme. Noto que la chimenea de Vega está llena de velas de color naranja, nunca lo había notado. O como la mesa de la sala asemeja una banquillo de una mesa de picnic sobre esa alfombra de círculos de colores. La casa de Tori tiene su toque moderno y ecléctico pero todo combina muy bien.

—La cena está casi lista, ¿por qué no toman asiento?. —David dice señalando con su mano libre hacia el sillón rojo.

Tori y yo nos miramos la una a la otra. Decidimos no ser tan frontales esta noche y acordamos no tomarnos de las manos o besarnos en frente de sus padres, por lo menos hasta que veamos como reaccionan. Nos quedamos en silencio, me siento tentada a tomar el control remoto y prender el televisor sólo para que su ruido llene el lugar y rompa esta tensión.

Oigo a Trina caminar hacia nosotras y se sienta en medio de las dos. Sin saludar siquiera empieza a balbucear:

—Se enteraron de que la mujer del restaurante chino abrió un nuevo lugar llamado Nozu? —Trina dice acomodándose en el sillón.

¿Por qué está hablándome? Como si me importara.

Me viro hacia Tori y pongo mis ojos en blanco pero ella me da señales para seguir el juego. Está bien lo entiendo, Trina está tratando de ayudar.

¡Muy bien! No voy a ser mala con ella esta noche.

—Lo supe, pero todavía tengo curiosidad de si es china o japonesa. —Digo casualmente. Recuerdo las palabras de mi mamá, _se política_.

—Lo sé, creo que deberíamos ir uno de estos días, a ver si el sushi es realmente tan bueno como dicen. —Trina continua.

—Claro, hay que hacer un plan una noche, podemos llamar a los chicos. —Tori se incluye en la conversación y abraza a su hermana.

Me da ternura de ver a Tori tan apacible con su hermana. Ay, todo en ella es tan adorable y cada vez que lo pienso quiero salir a buscar una puerta de coche para golpear mi cara en ella.

—Chicas, por favor vengan a la mesa, la cena está lista —dice Holly mientras se acomoda en su asiento.

Respiro hondo, dándome fuerzas para lo que está por venir. Estoy segura de que habrán preguntas incómodas y tendré que responderlas con una sonrisa.

Nos levantamos y nos sentamos a la mesa. Holly y David se sientan en el extremo justo en frente mío, Tori está a mi derecha y Trina a mi izquierda. Dios esto se siente como una sentencia final.

—Por favor, sigan adelante y sírvanse —dice Holly.

Estamos rodeados por el silencio mientras terminamos de servirnos la comida, Trina vierte el jugo en nuestros vasos y empezamos a comer.

Sus padres están muy serios pero no nerviosos, podría decir que hasta están enojados. Tori mira su plato, yo la miro a ella, sus padres me miran.

¡Sí, larga noche!

—Mamá necesito que mañana me acompañes a comprar el traje para el concierto de Luna Llena. —Trina dice rompiendo el silencio.

—Seguro, pero ya sabes que será después de que regrese del trabajo. Espero que esta vez estés lista y no me hagas esperar.

Tori está tan nerviosa, la veo mover su comida con el tenedor como si tratara de concentrarse en armar una figura en su plato. Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con David viéndome fijamente haciendo exactamente lo mismo con su comida. Padre e hija, no hay nada que hacer. Bajo rápidamente la mirada, no quiero que piense que lo estoy desafiando.

—Jade, así que Tori y tu están... Hmm hmm, —David limpia su garganta antes de continuar —, ¿juntas ahora?

—Sí —contesto sin titubear.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Lo veo colocar sus codos sobre la mesa y juntar sus manos en un sólo puño.

—Emm —No sé que decir. No he aclarado esto con Tori.

—Papá, por favor —susurra Tori, por su tono de voz siento que ella intuye que algo está por venir.

—¿Estás saliendo con mi hija, pero no sabes desde cuándo? —Vuelve a preguntarme, esta vez sugiriendo que nuestra relación no es importante para mi.

—Dos meses —respondo rápidamente. Lamento haber dudado la primera vez que preguntó.

—Bueno, por lo menos no mientes. —Él responde volviendo a su plato.

¡Oh, maldición! ¿Qué está pasando? Esto se siente como un interrogatorio.

Tori me mira y cierra rápidamente los ojos como tratando de darme ánimos y pidiendo una vez más que mantenga mi tranquilidad.

No termino de comer un bocado más cuando David comienza nuevamente con las preguntas.

—¿Están ustedes dos teniendo sexo?

¿Qué? Me atraganto y empiezo a toser inmediatamente.

—¡Oh por Dios, Papá! ¿Qué te pasa? —dice Trina sorprendida por lo que él acaba de insinuar.

—No tienes que responder a eso. —Tori me dice, está tan estresada y avergonzada, puedo verlo en su rostro.

Esto definitivamente se siente como una interrogación con Tori y Trina como mis abogadas y padres de Tori como juez y parte.

—Trina esta cena no es acerca de ti, por favor no interrumpas más. —Su papá le advierte, ella no sabe que responder.

—No vas a mentirnos, ¿cierto Jade? —Me queda mirando fijamente, parece que quiere matarme. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado desde la mañana? Tori me dijo en el colegio que todo terminó con un fuerte abrazo.

—Voy a responder a cualquier pregunta que ustedes tengan, salvo aquellas acerca de _nuestra_ vida privada. —Ahora si lo miro fijamente. Él podrá ser el Papá de Tori pero no voy a dejar que se nos falte el respeto, ni me intimido fácilmente.

—Bien Jade entonces respóndeme esto, ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?

¡Oh, rayos! ¿Intenciones? Yo la amo, pero ¿intenciones? ¡Por Dios, hemos estado saliendo dos meses! ¿Qué espera? Una casa con cerca blanca, dos perros, un gato y Dios sabe cuántos hijos? ¡Tenemos 17 años!

—Amo a Tori, —respondo —, pero realmente no sé a lo que se refiere con intenciones.

—Jade, por favor, tu sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir. Tú no eres el tipo de chica que se queda con alguien y tiene una relación constructiva.

—¿Disculpe? —digo sorprendida. Esto se está yendo de las manos.

—¡Papá basta! No voy a dejar que insultes a mi novia. —Tori alza la voz, no sé que hacer en este momento. Todos están perdiendo el control.

—Mamá, ¿no vas a decir algo? —Trina pregunta frustrada.

—Trina por favor, no te metas en medio de esto. —Es tal vez todo lo que Holly ha dicho hasta el momento.

—Vamos Jade, seamos honestos, no eres el tipo de persona que queremos para nuestra hija. —David continúa insinuando que no soy suficientemente para Tori.

Sí, he pensado en eso antes, pero ¿saben qué?, lo soy. Puedo ser una chica mala con la mayoría de la gente pero también tengo excelentes notas en el colegio, tengo muchos talentos y también un futuro prometedor. Nunca he sido infiel, ni juego con mi pareja. No soy una mala opción después de todo y eso no es algo que ellos puedan ignorar.

—Estoy segura de que nunca voy a cumplir sus expectativas, pero afortunadamente eso es una decisión que sólo Tori puede tomar. —Les digo bajando el tono a la conversación.

—Somos los padres de Tori y nosotros también decidimos con quién puede salir mientras viva bajo nuestro techo. —David toma una respiración profunda —. Ni Holly ni yo creemos que una chica que emborracha a nuestra hija en una fiesta universitaria es alguien con la que queremos que tenga una relación.

¡¿QUÉ?! Abro completamente mis ojos sin poder creer lo que acabo de escuchar. ¿Cómo saben ellos sobre esa fiesta y por qué diablos piensan que yo la emborraché?

Ahora entiendo porque están tan molestos, creen que yo lastimé a Tori. Por supuesto que yo también estaría molesta, pero ellos están equivocados, yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que sucedió esa noche.

Me viro hacia Tori y la veo cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —Tori murmura con rabia a su padre.

—¿Cómo no? Nos preocupaba que estuvieras pensando en hacerte daño, necesitábamos saber, queremos ayudarte —dice Holly.

¿Qué diablos está pasando? No lo entiendo, ¿cómo sabían sobre ese día y por qué hablan de Tori queriendo hacerse daño?

—Esos son mis pensamientos privados, no tenías derecho a leerlos. —Tori levanta la voz, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras mira a sus padres.

¡Mierda! Ellos leyeron su diario. Las lágrimas luchan por salir de sus ojos, yo sólo quiero tomarla de la mano, pero hacerlo empeoraría las cosas en este momento.

—¡Por Dios, ustedes dos me dan asco! —Trina les da una mirada de enojo que nunca pensé que pudiera tener.

—¿Qué esperabas que hagamos, quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras Tori podría haber estado al borde de hacer algo irreparable? Tenemos que cuidarla Trina. —David le responde preocupado pero enojado. Holly comienza a discutir también, los tres gritan cosas que ya no puedo entender bajo todo ese ruido.

Me viro a Tori y la veo luchando por respirar. Esta teniendo un ataque de pánico. OK, todo salió fuera de control.

—¡Tori, Bebé, respira!

Lo intenta, pero de repente empieza como a querer vomitar y corre al baño.

Todos los gritos se detienen y Trina corre tras ella. Yo me quedo porque no sé si voy a tener otra oportunidad de decirles lo que pienso.

—¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?

Ellos me miran sorprendidos de que les hable de esa manera, pero no me importa.

—Esta es su hija, ¿saben? La misma hija a la que dieron las buenas noches ayer, a la que levantaron en brazos jugando en el parque, la que los ama y adora por encima de todo lo demás en este mundo.

No tienen palabras y se mantienen en silencio, yo sigo hablando tratando de no levantar más la voz.

—Sr. Vega usted es un oficial de policía pero Tori no es una criminal. Usted leyó su diario y asumió cosas que nunca sucedieron y luego ¿se atreve a acusarme de emborrachar a su hija?

—Nuestra hija no es el tipo de chica que va a fiestas universitarias y se emborracha Jade —Holly comienza.

—Leímos que alguien la emborrachó y la llevó a su habitación y luego leímos que ella despertó en tu casa. Está bastante claro quién hizo qué. —David me mira fijamente esperando que me defienda.

No sé que diga el diario de Tori pero estoy segura de que ella no me culparía por lo que pasó. Deben estar tan preocupados que buscaron a un culpable y terminé siendo yo.

—¿Saben por qué Tori se emborrachó esa noche? —Hago una pausa por un segundo —. Quería salir del closet con ustedes y cuando ella mencionó algo sobre la gente Gay le respondieron que los _maricones_ están destruyendo el concepto de familia y un millón de cosas ofensivas más. —Niego con la cabeza y respiro para calmarme —. Ella fue a una fiesta universitaria, de la cual un chico de la escuela nos habló; fue SOLA, y sí, por primera vez su hija comenzó a beber como si no hubiera un mañana con esos chicos estúpidos. —Ellos no interrumpen, sólo me escuchan.

—Ella me llamó y yo ni siquiera podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, hasta que mencionó la fiesta y tuve el presentimiento de que estaba ahí. Beck y yo fuimos tan rápido como pudimos y la encontramos tendida en una cama en uno de los dormitorios, con un CHICO que pensó que Tori sería una buena historia que contar. La sacamos y la llevamos a mi casa. —¡Estoy tan enojada con ellos en este momento! Trato de no gritar para no faltarles más el respeto, más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

—Yo cuidé de SU hija esa noche, mientras todos esos muchachos, que ustedes podrían pensar son mejores que yo, sólo pensaban en hacer un juguete de Tori para pasar la gana. —Me detengo y los veo angustiados, pero no podía callar más —. Estoy enamorada de su hija, ella está enamorada de mí y ESO es suficiente, no necesito su aprobación sólo necesito que Tori me ame.

—Jade. —Tori y Trina han estado detrás mío no sé cuanto tiempo.

Cierro los ojos, por el tono de su voz se que está muy enojada. Rompí todas las promesas que hice hoy, pero lo más importante, rompí aquella que le hice esa noche, que nunca le diría a nadie lo que pasó. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia ella.

—Tori yo… —Ni siquiera puedo decir que lo siento, porque no lo hago; ellos necesitaban saber.

—Por favor, vete.

La miro tratando de encontrar algo que me diga que estamos bien, pero no puedo. Siento un dolor en el pecho. Está hablando en serio, muy en serio.

Trago en seco y cierro los ojos moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Camino hacia la sala de estar, recojo mi chaqueta y sin mirar atrás dejo esa casa, probablemente por última vez.

Entro en mi coche y me quedo ahí, no sé, tal vez esperando que Tori salga; esperando la posibilidad de no haber arruinado todo entre nosotras. Pero ella no lo hace, y finalmente enciendo el coche y me voy a casa.

* * *

******A/N Gracias por leer la historia y gracias a: rusher y victorian of heart, Bants, Fly1, ValGR, Lupita, mazaka-san, kuro, I Almost do, Guest por dejar sus comentarios.**

**¿Qué tal un segundo de su tiempo para dejar un review? Los estoy leyendo.**


	3. Decepción

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

Todo lo que pudo salir mal esta noche, salió mal. Acabo de echar a Jade de mi casa de la forma más grosera que pude y ahora tengo que afrontar a mis padres. Por Dios, ¿leyeron mi diario? estoy tan frustrada y enojada.

Ambos están conmocionados por lo que Jade acaba de decirles. Eso es algo que nunca quise que supieran, es tal vez la noche más embarazosa de mi vida. Bueno, probablemente después de ésta.

Los miro atentamente, sé que quieren respuestas, veo en su rostro más preocupación que enojo. Y claro, que alguien te confiese que tu hija se emborrachó, con unos chicos que ni siquiera conoce, porque no podía decirles quién era en realidad, debe ser algo bastante desconsolador.

—Tori, es todo lo que Jade dijo... ¿cierto? —Mamá no puede evitar preguntar, como si todavía existiera una pequeña parte de ella que cree que su hija nunca se pondría en una situación así.

—¡Basta! No tienen derecho a preguntarme nada más.

—Tori, somos tus padres… —Mamá sigue pero yo no voy a permitir que hagan esto.

—Exacto, son mis padres, debían confiar en mi y no ir tras mis cosas personales —digo indignada.

—¿Y cómo quieres que confiemos en ti? Si de la noche a la mañana nos enteramos de que has estado llevando enormes cargas sobre tus hombros y nunca tuviste la sensatez de hablar con nosotros al respecto. —Papá dice alzando la voz.

—Trata de entender Tori, estábamos muy preocupados por la posibilidad de que estuvieras considerando tomar tu propia vida. No tuvimos otra opción —dice Mamá levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a mi.

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás dejándole saber que no es el momento, esto no ha terminado aún.

—Claro que la tenían, pudieron comentarlo hoy con Lane y hablarlo conmigo, pero decidieron llegar a casa y ¡violar mi intimidad! —Niego con mi cabeza y me tomo de la frente, no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando, que fui tan tonta al creer que si salía del closet con ellos todo estaría mejor.

—Hija, hablamos con Lane y el sugirió manejar una crisis a la vez para no poner más presión sobre ti. Pero al llegar a casa entramos en desesperación y tomamos la decisión equivocada. — Papá se acerca a Mamá y la abraza para consolarla porque ha empezado a llorar.

—No he pensado en eso hace mucho tiempo. Finalmente soy feliz con Jade… bueno era, por cierto, gracias por eso. Me prometieron que no la tratarían mal, pero ya veo que no puedo contar con ustedes. —Me doy la vuelta dándoles la espalda. Necesito aire, miro a la puerta por la que Jade salió y me arrepiento profundamente dejarla ir así, tan fríamente y sin explicación.

—Cariño, pensamos que se había aprovechado de ti, que esa es la razón por la que crees que eres… —Papá dice con pena.

No puedo creerlo ¿cómo llegaron a esa conclusión? Yo nunca escribí nada sobre Jade emborrachándome. Giro nuevamente, quiero que me expliquen que pensaban.

—¿Qué papá? ¿Crees que Jade me emborrachó esa noche y me convenció de ser Gay? —Me quedo mirándolos, no tienen palabras, porque eso es exactamente lo que pensaban.

—¿Saben qué? Sí, todo lo que ella dijo es verdad. Fui a esa fiesta, sola, después de una _tarde genial_ con ustedes diciendo todas las cosas que una chica Gay anhela escuchar de sus padres. Me emborraché con esos chicos y ¿saben qué?, hay algo más que Jade no les dijo —digo haciendo una pausa. Si querían saber la verdad, entonces se las diré —. Fui allí con la única intención de echar un polvo con un chico, para ver si por fin los puedo complacer, para ver si _ellos_ me podrían convencer de no ser Gay. —Puedo ver la tristeza en sus rostros, la decepción, pero ¡que me importa!

—Tori nosotros… —Mamá y papá dicen al mismo tiempo.

—¡Basta! Gracias a Dios, yo soy una de esas borrachas que llama al amor de su vida, mientras está lo suficientemente consciente. Sí, llamé a Jade, que no sólo dejó todo y se fue a buscarme a esa casa, pero se hizo cargo de mí cuando no éramos ni siquiera amigas. —Me doy cuenta de que estoy gritando y respiro por un segundo.

—Ese, es el tipo de novia que su hija tiene. La chica mala que esta noche me rompió muchas promesas con la única intención de protegerme, mientras que ustedes ¿se sentaron a insultarla?, ¿a faltarnos el respeto? —Les recuerdo irritada, no voy a olvidar lo que hicieron esta noche, por lo menos no por un tiempo.

—No puedo creer que yo pensaba que confesarles quién soy realmente sería mejor de lo que era antes, estaba tan cansada de mentirles, de ocultar a Jade, de fingir que estaba feliz en esta casa. —Sólo miro al piso, ni siquiera puedo llorar por toda la indignación que tengo al momento.

—Tori, claramente cometimos un error, pero lo único que queríamos era saber que estaba pasando contigo. No queremos perderte. —Papá responde, están claramente avergonzados de lo que hicieron, pero yo no puedo quitarme toda la furia que tengo adentro. Ya he tenido suficiente, pensé que esta noche podría ser un buen comienzo, pero simplemente todo se rompió.

—¿Quieren saber lo que está pasando conmigo? —Corro a mi habitación y bajo mi diario. Me voy directamente a la estufa de la cocina, la enciendo y empiezo a quemarlo, justo en frente de ellos.

—Tengan, todos mis pensamientos son suyos... y acerca de perderme, lo hicieron el momento en que se abrió la primera página de este cuaderno —Dejo caer mi diario en el fregadero de la cocina y me voy directamente a mi habitación sin decir nada más.

Mis padres han caído tan bajo, ya no puedo confiar en ellos. Mi novia acaba de romper todas las promesas que me ha hecho. Gran noche, simplemente genial, me siento traicionada por todos ellos.

Sé que no debí haber sido tan dura con Jade, pero la verdad es que si yo le mostraba un poco de bondad en ese momento, no habría tenido la fuerza para confrontar a mis padres. Necesitaba estar enojada y poner fin a todas estas tonterías.

¡Muy bien! No soy la hija que esperaban. ¿A quién le importa? No he venido a este mundo para cumplir los deseos de otras personas. Tengo que vivir mi vida, tomar mis decisiones, caer y levantarme. Esta es _mi vida_ y voy a ser feliz con lo que soy, no importa cuán inútil mis padres crean que sea.

_Knock Knock_

—Váyanse.

—Soy yo Tori. —Trina dice desde afuera. No puedo dejarla ahí, ella ha sido una gran hermana durante todo esto.

—Entra.

—¿Cómo estás? —Trina pasa a mi habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

—Enojada.

Trina se ve preocupada, ella suspira y se sienta a mi lado en el suelo.

—Creo que Mamá y Papá manejaron todo mal, sólo espero que sepas que, al final, ellos actuaron por amor —dice mientras pone su brazo sobre mis hombros abrazándome.

—¿Por amor? Trina, acaban de insultar a Jade como si fuera un criminal y me trataron como una. —Me siento tan mal por todo esto, definitivamente no debí hacer nada, por lo menos no hoy. No estaba lista para todo este torbellino.

—No me mal interpretes Tori, lo que hicieron fue imperdonable, pero creo que estaban muy asustados sobre lo que les dije. No debí hacerlo, lo siento —dice afligida.

—De verdad no he pensado en eso en mucho tiempo, ya no tienes que preocuparte —Sé que ella tiene miedo, yo también lo he tenido, especialmente esa noche que casi lo hago. Pero he estado bien desde hace meses y, finalmente, creo que soy feliz y libre de todos esos pensamientos.

—Tori, yo sé que seguramente no quieres hablar sobre eso, pero ¿sucedió algo en esa fiesta? —Regreso a verla, siento que le debo una explicación por lo menos a ella.

—No pasó nada, Beck y Jade llegaron justo a tiempo, él golpeó a ese chico tan duro que pasó toda la semana con una bolsa con hielo sobre su mano —recuerdo muy bien, Jade quería matarme.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —Trina pregunta con curiosidad.

—Hace un poco más de seis meses, Jade sabía que no me podían traer a casa porque Mamá y Papá se volverían locos, por lo que ella llamó haciéndose pasar por mí y les dijo que iba pasar la noche con Cat.

—Por la forma en que ella te trataba, no me hubiera imaginado jamás que Jade haría eso por ti. —Puedo escuchar alivio en su voz.

—Al día siguiente me hizo decirle lo que pasó y por qué fui allí, le dije, porque me amenazó con apuñalarme con un par de tijeras —río sólo de recordar, no lo hubiese hecho, pero Jade tenía una cara muy seria cuando me lo dijo —. Salí del closet con ella y después de un par de meses ella salió del closet conmigo. Nos tomó un tiempo, pero nos hicimos amigas. Era tan fácil hablar con ella, ya sabes, liberador. No tenía que darle explicaciones y, poco a poco, nos fuimos enamorando.

Trina me sonríe, sé que ella está feliz por mí. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, es bueno ser finalmente libre con mi familia, por lo menos con ella.

—¿Le preguntaste si quería ser tu novia? Porque, no sé por qué... pero tengo la sensación de que lo hiciste —dice dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Mi hermana la sutil.

—No lo hice, recuerdas la canción que escribió para el Full Moon Jam? Ella me lo pidió esa noche, justo después de su actuación. —Le sonrío y reímos un poco.

—Bueno hermanita, yo creo que tienes por lo menos dos personas que te apoyarán y te amarán a toda costa, y una de ellas merece una llamada y una disculpa. —Trina me da mi teléfono, me besa en la frente y me desea buenas noches.

Aún recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Jade estaba en la sala de música ensayando para el Full Moon Jam, yo decidí ir a hacerle compañía hasta que Trina me recoja de la escuela.

La canción que escribió claramente era acerca de alguien especial, seguramente para Beck, pero yo no quería que fuera así. Sentía algo raro en mí cada vez que pasamos tiempo juntas. Para ese entonces, Jade estaba empezando a gustarme como algo más que una amiga.

Beck me había comentado que quería empezar a salir de nuevo con otras chicas, pero tenía miedo de que Jade lo tomara mal. Yo sabía que la canción que ella cantaría podría hacer que regresaran, así que decidí pagar a alguien para que invitara a salir a Jade a una cita falsa. De esa manera, Beck podría invitar a una chica al Full Moon Jam y estaría tan distraído con su cita que no prestaría atención a la letra.

Mi plan fracasó cuando el chico que había pagado se asustó y confesó a Jade lo que hice. Ella estaba tan enojada con todo ese asunto, incluso recuerdo haberla visto dolida. Me disculpé profusamente, pero ella estaba tan decepcionada de mí que dejamos de hablarnos por algunos días.

La noche era fría y sabía que al menos parte de mi plan había funcionado, Beck estaba en una cita con Meredith, desafortunadamente él estaba pasándola muy mal. Los dos nos acercamos a un lado del escenario y veíamos a Jade en el escenario.

Ella se dirigía a Beck con la mirada mientras cantaba, él le sonreía y yo me sentía miserable. Al final de la canción Beck se acercó a Jade al escenario y yo corrí a esconderme en el armario del conserje. Apoyé la espalda contra la pared de atrás y me puse a llorar, no podía evitarlo, estaba tan herida, quería Jade esté conmigo. Dejé que mi cuerpo se deslice hasta el suelo y enterré mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

De repente, sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza y una voz familiar que hablaba en susurros.

—No era para Beck.

Alcé los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos y nos sonreímos, no nos dimos ni cuenta y ya estábamos besándonos y eso fue todo. Nos hicimos novias esa noche. Nada más que discutir, nuestros labios hablaron lo que hacía falta.

Es bueno recordar como empezaron las cosas con Jade, porque después de todo, yo tengo mi cuento de hadas fuera de todo este lío. Espero que todo el mundo tenga un lugar o una persona que te mantenga cuerdo cuando la vida te pega duro, me hubiera gustado saber que mi hermana pudo haber sido esa persona para mí hace tantos años.

Yo solía pensar que Jade me salvó de mi misma, pero en realidad ella sólo me ayudó a quitarme el dolor que estaba sintiendo y me hice más fuerte.

Esas emociones que me tenían tan deprimida, cuando lo único que podía pensar era en cómo terminarlo todo, comenzaron a desvanecerse. El hecho de que Jade sea finalmente mi amiga era mi mejor terapia. Nunca le hablé de todo esto, es difícil aceptar que una puede deprimirse tanto que podría tomar su propia vida para detener el dolor. Ella nunca lo supo hasta esta noche.

Siento que le debo una explicación y, por supuesto, una disculpa si no son muchas. No debí decirle que se fuera así. Yo reaccioné mal y la lastimé.

Veo mi teléfono y tengo 5 llamadas perdidas de Jade y dos correos de voz.

_Mensaje #1_

—Tori, sé que arruiné todo esta noche y es probable que me odies. No pude evitarlo... lo siento.

_Mensaje #2_

—Olvidé que te amo, quiero decir, no me olvidé que _te amo_, me olvidé de decirte que te amo... lo que sea, igual no vas a escuchar esto.

Marco inmediatamente el número de Jade.

—¿Tori? — Jade contesta sorprendida.

—Yo también te amo... y lo siento. —Le pido disculpas a hermosa novia.

—Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo porque le dije a tus padres sobre esa noche, quiero decir, por supuesto que estás enojada, pero supongo que no esperaba que me llames. —Noto duda en su voz.

—No estoy enojada por eso, sino por todo lo que pasó esta noche. Y sí, me hubiese gustado que no les dijeras, pero entiendo porque lo hiciste. —Me pongo de pie lentamente y me recuesto sobre la cama.

—Tori, no podía soportarlo más. Tus padres siempre han sido tan buena onda y ahora son peores que los míos… sin ofender —dice esto último rápidamente, tal vez pensó que me lo tomaría a mal.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, de todos modos, quería disculparme. Sí, yo estaba molesta por lo que les dijiste, pero supongo que más que nada necesitaba estar enojada para poder confrontarlos y no podía hacerlo contigo aquí. Fue un error de mi parte ser tan grosera contigo, lo siento Jade.

—Entiendo, olvidémoslo; sólo sigamos adelante. ¿Qué te dijeron después de que me fui?

—Casi nada, no dejé que hablen mucho, les dije todo lo que estaba sintiendo y vine a mi habitación, no vinieron por mí, algo que les agradezco. Realmente no quiero hablar con ellos por un tiempo. —No quiero topar el tema de hacerme daño, espero que Jade no se lo haya tomado tan en serio y lo deje pasar.

—¿Tori?

Oh no, lo veo venir.

—¿Sí?

—Acerca de lo que tu mamá dijo… —Jade duda en preguntar.

Realmente no quiero tener esta conversación por teléfono. Ojalá y nunca lo hubiera sabido, no quiero que piense en mí como una persona débil o como alguien a la que tiene que cuidar o tenerle miedo.

—Sé que no te he dicho nada al respecto y debí hacerlo, pero no por teléfono ¿está bien? —Por lo menos si se lo voy a decir quiero tenerla cerca y que ella sepa que estoy bien.

—Claro Amor, ¿quieres que te recoja mañana? —Me ofrece, dejando ir el tema por el momento.

—¡Sí, por favor! Tan temprano como sea posible, no quiero enfrentar a mis padres todavía.

—OK, te recojo cuarto para las siete y podemos ir a por una taza de café y hablar. ¿Qué dices?

—Me encantaría Jade —Bostezo mis palabras, estoy agotada, hoy ha sido una montaña rusa y todo es un desastre. Quiero dormir y dejar de lado toda esta carga.

—Debes estar muy cansada, anda a dormir y si necesitas algo Tori, por favor, házmelo saber ¿está bien? Llámame, no importa la hora —Jade suena angustiada.

—Gracias Bebé, pero voy a estar bien. En serio, deja de preocuparte por favor, te amo.

—Está bien, hablamos mañana. Te amo demasiado mejillas dulces, —Jade deja escapar una pequeña risa —, dulces sueños.

—Descansa Bebé —digo y colgamos, me quedo unos minutos mirando fijamente al techo.

Ayer me sentía tan preocupada por mis padres y hoy fue un desastre, ahora estoy muy preocupada por Jade, espero que mañana sea mejor que hoy.

* * *

******A/N ¡30 segundos por un review, gracias por leer!**

**Esta será una historia corta ya que de lo contrario se saldrá mucho de la realidad con la que inició.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, para ustedes va lo siguiente:**

**jime**

Gracias por dejar review! Sé que rara vez lo haces, significa mucho. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí.

**kalef4**

Gracias (alias kuro) que bueno que ya tengas cuenta. No quiero que sufran, pero en la realidad no todo es color de rosa.

Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Ya vendrán otros más.

**rusher y victorian of heart**

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, al amor es así, altos y bajos. Gracias por leer y espero aclarar tus dudas pronto.

**PawBlue**

Paul gracias por tus palabras, son muy alentadoras. Sé que como recién estoy escribiendo tengo mucho que aprender, pero es motivador saber que les está gustando el fic. Gracias otra vez.

**Liz West Vega**

Gracias por leer que bueno que te está gustando el fic. Espero tener otra actualización en el lapso de una semana.

**kskskdkxoxidk**

La primera vez que leí tu comentario me dije a mi misma: el mejor comentario, jajaja corto y al punto. No me asesines ya actualicé!

**ValGR**

Tranquila tu Jade está bien! n_n. Voy a actualizar probablemente una vez cada semana o cada 5 días. Todo depende de la carga de trabajo que tenga. Espero que sigas leyendo.


	4. Miedo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Sin dinero se está haciendo de esta historia.**

* * *

Estoy aquí, acostada y ansiosa, sin poder dormir. La suave luz azul de la calle entra en mi habitación golpeando la pared a un lado de mi cama. Se mueve con las sombras del árbol justo afuera de mi ventana, creando formas que casi no entiendo. Me pierdo pensando, preocupada, dolida...

Tengo miedo.

Trato de recordar un momento en que la haya visto realmente deprimida o triste por más de un par de días; no puedo.

Tori siempre ha sido la chica alegre, vivaz, positiva, que lleva a cabo todo lo que se propone, la graciosa, la que ayuda a todos; la chica que hizo todo lo posible para ser mi amiga y a la que constantemente rechacé, le hice malas bromas, insulté y aparté de mi; la que hasta hace poco tiempo, me aseguré que sepa que yo no era su amiga y que ni siquiera me agradaba.

Ahora ella es mi novia, veo su sonrisa todos los días. Me encanta esa sonrisa, y al darme cuenta de esto me encuentro sonriendo también. Sonriendo por los recuerdos de nuestros mejores días desde aquella noche que nos hicimos novias.

Tengo miedo de perderla, de no saber lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando está sola. No me puedo imaginar que Tori alguna vez haya tratado de hacerse daño y sin embargo, ella no lo negó en la cena cuando sus padres lo mencionaron.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Qué otros secretos oculta? ¿Los sabré algún día?

El silencio me consume en este momento, el suave sonido del viento acariciando las hojas de mi árbol, no es suficiente para distraerme de lo que tendré que enfrentarme en unas horas cuando por fin hablemos.

¿Es esto una amenaza real? ¿Acaso no me di cuenta de las señales? ¿Y cómo sabían sus padres? Trina no parecía sorprendida, ¿ella lo sabía también?

Odio lo que sus padres hicieron al decidir leer su diario, pero si yo lo hubiera sabido, habría hecho lo mismo.

Pensamientos oscuros llenan mi mente cuando pienso una y otra vez, ¿qué decir?, ¿qué preguntar? Ni siquiera sé cómo se siente, porque nunca he pasado por algo remotamente parecido a esto.

Todo se ha vuelto demasiado complicado de manejar. Hace apenas dos días éramos nosotras contra el mundo, amándonos, divirtiéndonos y ahora todos están involucrados, todo es un desastre, Tori está destrozada y yo... intranquila. ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar lo que Tori tiene que decirme?

Las sombras en mi pared empiezan a desvanecerse, la mañana ha llegado y tengo que prepararme para recoger a Tori en su casa.

Suspiro profundamente tratando de darme fuerzas y me levanto para alistarme.

Salgo deprisa de mi casa y me dirijo al auto, intento abrir la puerta con las llaves, como si de repente olvidé que debo presionar el botón del seguro para que se abran automáticamente.

—¡Basta Jade! Cálmate. —Me digo a mi misma mientras entro y cierro la puerta. Cierro los ojos por unos segundos y continuo poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad.

En el camino voy recordando la segunda vez que recogí a Tori de su casa. Apenas éramos amigas y ofrecí llevarla al colegio temprano ya que teníamos ensayo de una obra que ya ni recuerdo. Viré por su casa y la vi esperando en la vereda. Toqué la bocina un par de veces y ella se apuró a entrar, estaba nerviosa y no quería asegurarse el cinturón del pasajero.

Me quedé esperando a que lo hiciera, pero ella continuaba dudosa y tratando de pasar desapercibida.

—¿Y? ¿Esperas que te lleve sin cinturón? —Hice una mímica para que se lo coloque.

—Creo que estaré más segura sin el —respondió.

—Pues te bajas —Le dije aflojando mi cinturón y acercándome a la manija de su puerta para abrirla, pasando sobre su regazo.

— Está bien, me lo pongo, vaya, ¿tienes siempre que ser tan grosera? —Me dijo cerrando nuevamente su puerta.

—¿Sabes que pueden darme una boleta de tráfico por tu brillante decisión?, —dije mientras arranco el auto —, ¿qué te pasa por la cabeza Vega?

—Pues aquella vez que me llevaste por el desierto para ¡matarme y enterrarme! West —dijo con molestia.

—No intentaba matarte, solo asustarte. Lo que resultó a la perfección —reí con el recuerdo.

Ella hizo una breve mueca de burla y seguimos nuestro camino en silencio.

La primera vez que la recogí como mi novia fue todo diferente. Ella se subió y antes de colocarse el cinturón se acercó a mi rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Este gesto me tomó por sorpresa y no supe como responder.

—Tranquila, si no te gusta no lo vuelvo a hacer —dijo un poco desilusionada.

—Me sorprendiste, nada más. Ven aquí. —Me incliné hasta media distancia, el cinturón de mi lado no me permitía ir más lejos.

Ella me sonrió y me encontró en el medio con un beso tan tierno que empecé a sentirme intoxicada, pero fue un buen inicio al día, después de eso lo volvimos costumbre.

Llego a la cuadra de Tori y la encuentro esperando, sentada en la vereda a un par de casas de la suya.

Ella se ve nerviosa, pero es tan hermosa, tal vez estoy proyectando mis propios sentimientos, porque soy recibida con esa sonrisa increíble.

—¿Hola, todo bien? —Le pregunto mientras se acomoda en el asiento y se coloca cinturón de seguridad.

—Sí, sólo que no quería correr el riesgo de que mis padres me vieran salir temprano de casa. —Me dice sin regresar a verme.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Y entonces qué? —Tori pregunta poniéndose tensa.

—Mi beso —Ella deja escapar una sonrisa y finalmente respira acercándose a mis labios. Sí, ella está tan nerviosa como yo.

Empiezo a conducir hacia la cafetería para desayunar y poder conversar. La música de la radio nos acompaña en nuestro silencio. La miro de vez en cuando y me doy cuenta de su incomodidad.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —Trato de hacer conversación y relajar el ambiente.

—Bien en realidad, estaba tan cansada por no dormir el día anterior que caí en mi cama y me dormí de inmediato. —Me dice mientras apoya su cabeza sobre su mano y su brazo sobre el marco de la ventana.

—¡Qué bueno! —Al menos una de nosotras durmió.

—¿Tu no, eh? Te ves un poco cansada —Tori se vira hacia mí por un breve momento antes fijar la mirada en la guantera.

—No mucho Bebé. —Le confieso preocupada.

—No quiero que te preocupes por esto. —Su baja voz es casi inaudible.

—Yo creo que puedes entender por qué todo el mundo está tan alarmado, ¿verdad? —Le pregunto en un tono dulce, no quiero asustarla.

—Todos se están tomando esto muy en serio, yo estoy bien —dice tratando de hacer de menos el tema.

—Amor, ¿quieres ir a un lugar más privado que la cafetería para poder hablar? Podemos faltar a la escuela hoy —sugiero, no creo que estar en un lugar público le ayude en este momento.

—No podemos faltar a la escuela, Lane llamará a mis padres y ya estoy castigada —Tori me recuerda.

—Está bien, pero podemos ir al mirador y hablar un poco antes de que realmente tengamos que ir al colegio. —La miro esperando una confirmación, ella afirma suavemente con su cabeza y cambio la dirección en la que íbamos para llegar a un lugar más tranquilo, justo arriba de la calle de la escuela.

No decimos una palabra más por el resto del camino. No sé como iniciar la conversación. Debería preguntar directamente o esperar a que ella me cuente voluntariamente.

Apago completamente el auto y viro mi cuerpo apoyándome de lado en el respaldo del asiento.

El silencio llena el aire entre nosotras, sé que tengo que ser la que empiece a hablar, Tori no tiene intenciones de hacerlo.

—Tori, sé que no quieres hablar de esto, pero no voy a mentir, lo que tus padres insinuaron ayer me asustó —Apoyo mi cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Lo sé, pero no sé que quieres que te diga —Tori se queda examinando el suelo del coche, no quiere mirarme, no quiere que lo sepa. Debe estar matándola tener que aceptarlo frente a alguien más.

—¿Es esto… algo que contemplas? —Le pregunto susurrando.

—Lo he hecho, pero no en mucho tiempo —Deja salir un suspiro.

Cierro mis ojos, no quería oír eso, quería que fuera algo que sus padres inventaron.

—Tori… ¿alguna vez… lo has intentado? —Debo preguntar.

Ella no dice una palabra y yo no quiero presionarla. Se cepilla el pelo con la mano y se muerde el labio. Su silencio es mi respuesta, si no lo hubiera hecho, ya habría dicho que _no_.

Siento todos los vellos de mi cuerpo erizarse. —¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Tori se toma su tiempo, duda, cierra sus ojos y los abre como reprimiéndose a si misma sobre lo que puede y no puede decirme.

—Todo, cualquier cosa, nada... realmente no lo sé —Tori empieza a hablar, muy lento y haciendo pausas, tratando de explicarme lo que la llevó a pensar en esto.

—Cuando era niña solía pensar que mi mamá me odiaba, que ella sólo amaba a Trina, ella la prefería y a mi me ignoraba… —Se detiene un momento y empieza a jugar con un mechón de su pelo —. Ahora sé que eso no es cierto, pero es lo que sentía entonces. Solía ir a la cama llorando todas las noches y luego a la escuela para ser molestada por niños estúpidos que pensaban que era gracioso llamarme marimacho porque me gustaba jugar con juguetes de niño más que con muñecas. —Tori respira profundamente tratando de encontrar fuerza para continuar —. Habían días que abría mis cuadernos para hacer la tarea y encontraba dibujos sucios, cortesía de los bravucones de la clase, y yo tenía que pasar toda la tarde transcribiéndolos para no meterme en problemas, ocultándolos de mis padres. —Está perdida en sus recuerdos, yo sólo la observo. Lo juro, nunca la he visto con esa mirada en su rostro, tan perdida y tan debilitada. Quiero abrazarla, decirle que todo está bien, pero no quiero interrumpirla.

—Cuando era una niña, era ese tipo de cosas las que me hacían pensar. A medida que fui creciendo y finalmente entendí que era Gay, era todo sobre eso... el odio que mis padres tenían a cualquier mención del tema, las bromas, la decepción que sentía por no poder cambiarlo, la impotencia de saber que todo lo que quería, nunca podría convertirse en realidad... —Sus ojos empiezan a nublarse por las lágrimas —. Yo nunca iba a caminar hacia el altar en mi vestido blanco con mi padre a mi lado, probablemente nunca tendría mis propios hijos con mi pareja porque eso es físicamente imposible y también el hecho de que yo sabía que mis padres no me aceptarían nunca... todo era tan abrumador.

—Pero Tori, todos en un momento u otro hemos pasado por estas mismas cosas —No entiendo como esto pudo conducirla a algo tan extremo.

—Lo sé Jade, sé que hay gente que lo pasa mucho peor que yo, que hay chicos botados de sus casas, que hay gente que muere de hambre, que en el mundo hay millones de personas que fallecen de cáncer o sida o lo que sea, yo lo sé... Pero la depresión no funciona de esa manera, tu no puedes compararte con los demás y decir: '_OK, hoy voy a ser feliz_'. ¿Sabes?, eso no quiere decir que todas estas pequeñas cosas sin sentido que me rodeaban todos los días, no me hacían sentir tan increíblemente pequeña y despreciable que lo único que quería era suicidarme para terminar con el dolor. —Ella dice frustrada.

Cierro los ojos para no llorar. Ahí está, finalmente lo dijo, quería suicidarse y ya lo había intentado. Siento mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, el dolor agudo recorre mi cuerpo en segundos y las lágrimas no demoran en salir.

El silencio, una vez más, nos invade, me siento tan impotente porque no tengo ni idea de como ayudarla. Tori cierra los ojos y respira, exhala y continúa.

—Una noche... antes de que yo me cambié de colegio, decidí que finalmente lo haría… —¡Oh Dios! no se si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para escuchar esto. —Fui al baño y empecé a llenar la bañera. Les advertí a todos que necesitaba relajarme para que me dejaran en paz. —No puedo imaginar cuanto dolor debió sentir para tomar esa decisión. Limpio mis lágrimas con la manga de mi saco y sigo escuchándola.

—Había leído en alguna parte que necesitaría entre treinta minutos a una hora para perder el conocimiento y… —Tori para de repente y se queda en silencio durante un par de segundos.

Yo trato de controlarme, pero no puedo. Aquí está la chica que amo a punto contarme todos los detalles sobre el día en que casi dejó de existir y yo no podía dejar de llorar.

—Entré a la bañera y sostuve la navaja en mi mano, la miré por un tiempo que se sintió como una eternidad... Cada vez que la acercaba a mi muñeca la alejaba rápidamente, la idea de ver mi sangre disolverse en el agua... era irreal —Se lleva su mano a su cara y comienza a sollozar.

Me acerco a ella y la tomo de su otra mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Estoy aquí, quiero que lo sienta, no está sola, yo la voy a cuidar.

Seco nuevamente las lágrimas y cubro mis labios con los dedos. No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Finalmente Tori se tranquiliza y continua.

—Me tomó más de una hora y media traspasar la primera capa de mi piel… vi cómo algunas gotas se abrieron paso en el agua y luego se detuvieron... y me di cuenta de que iba a tomar mucho más que eso acabar con todo... —Agita su cabeza de lado a lado —. Lo supe entonces, no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. —Las lágrimas corren por su rostro mientras me dice todo esto.

Yo sigo llorando también, esto duele mucho. Verla tan destruida, tan insegura, ¿cómo se sintió entonces? ¿qué siente ahora? Tengo tantas preguntas pero no se como hacerlas. Escuchamos por un momento nuestras tristes respiraciones.

—Creo que fallé a propósito mi examen de conducir porque tenía miedo... de lo fácil que habría sido. —Comienza nuevamente.

¿Qué? ¡Oh no! ¿en cuántas maneras de hacerlo ha pensado? Esto no está pasando, no quiero imaginarme todas las posibilidades que corrieron por su mente.

—Podía simplemente desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad y estrellarme directamente en un poste o lanzarme por un acantilado. —Miro a Tori sorprendida por lo que acaba de confesarme, ella niega con la cabeza como tratando de sacar esos pensamientos.

—Pero las cosas cambian Jade, no me he sentido así en meses y yo no quiero pensar más en esto. —Me dice sin ahondar más en el tema.

—Tori, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste así? —Sé que yo no ayudé con mi actitud hacia ella cuando no éramos amigas.

—Ya no importa. —Me responde secamente.

—Tori… sólo dime. —Le ruego con la voz quebrada.

—Probablemente hace un año, esto no es como una adicción Jade, no cuento los días buenos.

Tengo tanto miedo, porque sé que yo puede provocar que tenga esos pensamientos.

—Tori, yo... ¿alguna vez te llevé a pensar en esto? —pregunto, necesito saber la verdad.

—Jade… por favor, no lo hagas. —Ella me suplica.

—Tori, ¡necesito saber!

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas culparte de cosas que no podías controlar?

—Entonces sí, lo hice —Admito con pesar. ¿Cómo pude haber sido yo tan ciega, tan descuidada? No importa que no lo supiera. He sido una maldita idiota.

—No Jade, esto no es acerca de ti o cualquier otra persona, y no vivo al borde de un colapso mental. —Acota rápidamente.

—Te refieres a no en este momento, pero ¿y qué pasa con todo lo que está ocurriendo con tus padres? ¿Es esto algo que pueda hacerte pensar en hacerlo de nuevo? —Esta vez no seré tan descuidada, si hay algo que pueda evitar lo haré.

—No lo ha pasado y no voy a permitirlo. Mira, sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo he sentido, pero las cosas no son como antes y ya que todo el mundo está tan preocupado, apuesto que mis padres me pondrán en terapia o algo. —Trata de hacer de menos la preocupación de sus padres, trata de ser graciosa, pero yo no la dejaré.

—Creo que deberías ir a terapia incluso si ellos no te envían. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

—Eso habría implicado decirle a mis padres y yo no estaba lista. —Tori finalmente vira su rostro para mirarme. —Jade, por favor, no empieces a preocuparte por esto... No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotras o que empieces a actuar como si tuvieras que cuidar de mí. Estoy bien. — Trata de tranquilizarme.

—Tori, tengo miedo, no voy a mentir. Tu eres mi vida y no quiero que te pase nada.

—Y no pasará, —Tori limpia mis lágrimas suavemente —, mira, todo esto es difícil de aceptar, ha sido penoso confesarlo y es muy duro de sobrellevar, pero prometo que si estos sentimientos vuelven, voy a hablar con alguien, ¿de acuerdo? —dice dulcemente.

—No, no alguien, ¡hablas conmigo! A la mínima duda Tori, lo enfrentaremos juntas. —Quiero que sepa que estamos juntas en esto, no la dejaré caer.

Me aseguraré de que reciba ayuda, yo no pienso ignorar esto y un día arrepentirme.

—¿Cómo lo supieron tus padres?

—Trina les confesó que ella sabía sobre esa noche que lo intenté. Ella quería asustarlos para ayudarles a ver que tenían que lidiar con sus sentimientos y aceptarme si no querían perderme —dice como si fuera la cosa más casual del mundo.

—¡¿Ella sabía y nunca dijo nada?! —Esto es increíble, ¿por qué ignoraría esto y no les dijo a sus padres? Estúpida Trina, quiero matarla ahora mismo.

—Ella lo sospechaba, me lo dijo ayer, pero no quería aumentar más estrés en mí y se mantuvo en silencio mientras me observaba en secreto.

—Disculpa, pero tu hermana es una imbécil y entiendo totalmente por qué tus padres hicieron lo que hicieron. —digo enérgicamente y hasta con enojo.

—¡Lo sé, pero violaron mi privacidad! —dice enfurecida.

—¡Para cuidar de ti Tori! Yo habría hecho lo mismo. —Le confieso sin pena.

—¡Jade! —Me responde indignada.

—Puedes pensar que esto no es importante, ¡pero lo es! Podrías haber muerto, no estarías más aquí. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? ¿Para toda la gente que dejas atrás? —Le reclamo completamente irritada.

¿Cómo no puede darse cuenta del amor que todos le tenemos?

—Se me ha pasado por la mente —dice un poco triste.

—Prométeme que vas a buscar ayuda Tori, iremos donde Lane y le pediremos que nos recomiende un psicólogo, y prométeme también que vas a hacer un esfuerzo —digo tomándola de ambas manos y dándole un fuerte apretón.

—Está bien, te lo prometo.

—Tori, si quieres que tus padres confíen en ti, entonces demuéstrales que planeas conseguir ayuda. —Entiendo completamente a sus padres ahora, jamás los juzgaría mal por lo que hicieron.

Tori me mira y sonríe.

—Eres una gran novia Jade y sí, te lo prometo, pero tú tienes que prometerme que no vas a comenzar a micro-analizarme cada 5 minutos, ¿de acuerdo?. —Espero poder cumplir lo que voy a prometer esta vez.

—Sí, tienes una gran novia, y te lo prometo Amor.

La miro de nuevo y la veo más relajada, casi como siempre es; mi adorada y feliz Sweet Sally Peaches.

—Será mejor que vayamos al colegio o vamos a llegar tarde —digo girando hacia el frente y encendiendo el auto.

Tori se inclina para besarme antes de partir. Le respondo sintiendo sus labios cálidos y una paz repentina me invade por primera vez en un par de días. Estaremos bien, de alguna manera sólo lo sé.

* * *

**A/N El próximo capítulo será el último de esta breve historia. Espero les haya gustado y por favor tómense unos unos segundos para dejar un review. Nos leemos.**

********** ¿30 segundos para un review?**

**Liz West Vega **

Sí, los padres de Tori hicieron algo muy malo pero solo querían cuidarla. A veces los padres cometen errores.

wuernar Hola gracias por tu review, ya queda solo un capítulo.

**arandiagrande **

Gracias por leer y dejar un review igual, ya voy a regresar a terminar tu fic, he estado con mucho trabajo. Nos estamos leyendo.

**kalef4 **

Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Espero te haya gustado este.

**JIME **

Una vez más gracias por dejar un review, sí, siento que Jade está un poco fuera de personaje pero creo que es más por las circunstancias. No hay #DCEM en este fic! Bueno a puerta cerrada seguramente. n_n

**mica **

Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado este capítulo también.


	5. 10 Años Después

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Sin dinero se está haciendo de esta historia.**

* * *

Es mediodía y estoy sentada en mi usual banco en el parque disfrutando del sol de Los Angeles. Respiro el aire a mi alrededor y me pierdo en mi memoria mientras contemplo a los dos amores más grandes y perfectos de este mundo.

Diez años han pasado desde que nos graduamos del colegio, aún parece que fue ayer.

Todavía recuerdo todo lo que Jade y yo tuvimos que pasar ese último año en HA. Cuando empezamos nuestra relación, cuando por fin salí del closet y también la primera vez que busqué ayuda para mis problemas de auto-estima y depresión.

No voy a mentir, fue lo más difícil que he pasado. Después de esa charla con Jade, esa mañana en el mirador, las cosas se pusieron mucho peor antes de mejorar.

La relación con mis padres demoró en volver a ser como era antes, mi familia me vigilaba todo el tiempo, por supuesto, tenían miedo de me hiciera daño, pero su intensidad se llevó lo mejor de mí. A veces Jade se ponía de mi lado y otras veces de la de ellos, era agotador. Eso duró probablemente alrededor de 6 meses de tratamiento constante y discusiones, de repente me estaba graduando y todo había cambiado.

No sé exactamente cómo sucedió, pero mis padres empezaron a confiar más en mí y a devolverme mi libertad. Estoy segura de que Jade tuvo mucho que ver, su convicción y apoyo me daban fuerzas de seguir, ella me hacía feliz y mis padres lo notaban. Eventualmente ella se convirtió en alguien muy querida por toda mi familia.

Recuerdo la vez que mi padre se acercó a mi y preguntó por ella, ambas estábamos muy ocupadas estudiando para los exámenes finales y Jade no había venido durante días. Le preocupaba que hubiéramos terminado, él se sentó a mi lado sobre la cama y me dijo que quería mucho a Jade y que esperaba que todo esté bien entre nosotras.

Aunque Jade quisiera negarlo, ella desarrolló una relación de cercana con mis padres y hermana que me hacía sentir segura. Yo tenía algo muy parecido con su Mamá aunque su Padre siempre tuvo sus reservas conmigo. Ambas habíamos aprendido a interactuar con la familia de la otra y por primera vez empecé a creer que podía tener todo lo que una pareja heterosexual tiene, sin límites ni preguntas. Todo se sentía absolutamente normal.

Jade y yo tuvimos una relación de ensueño durante el resto del año escolar, nos convertimos en cómplices, nos ayudábamos mutuamente en las obras de Sikowitz, cantábamos juntas en los conciertos del Café Asfalto y soñábamos en nuestro futuro. De un momento a otro llegó la hora de pensar en la Universidad y ambas supimos que tendríamos un largo y difícil camino que seguir. Jade fue a una de las mejores universidades del país para estudiar Escritura Creativa y Cinematografía en NY. Su sueño siempre fue llegar a ser una gran escritora y productora. Además obtuvo de inmediato un papel en un musical de Broadway.

Yo en cambio, me quedé en Los Ángeles porque obtuve un contrato con una disquera. Salí de gira con mis dos álbumes durante 3 años antes de que pudiera establecerme de nuevo en una sola ciudad.

Me pregunto dónde está Jade ahora. Nos alejamos demasiado cuando se fue, terminamos lo nuestro más o menos un año después de graduarnos. Las relaciones de larga distancia son increíblemente difíciles, ella se ponía celosa por todo y acabábamos el día peleando ya sea por teléfono o en el vídeo chat. Al final, incluso amándonos tanto, tuvimos que dejarnos ir, porque la presión y el dolor se estaba convirtiendo en odio y yo no habría sido capaz de soportar que Jade me odiara.

Era un día de verano y yo empezaba a prepararme para salir de gira, estaba emocionada, pero desgarrada por lo que significaría para Jade y nuestra relación. No tendría tiempo de llamarla como antes, de hacer citas en las noches y vernos por lo menos en la pantalla del computador, ella dudaría aún más de nosotras, de quién estaba conmigo y por qué.

No quería hacerlo y me tomó varios días decidirme a llamarla para preguntarle como se sentía al respecto. Siempre me convencía a mi misma de que todavía valía la pena, de que en su momento las cosas mejorarían y sólo era cuestión de que el tiempo pase para volver a estar juntas. Sin embargo nada mejoraba y cada vez la distancia nos afectaba más. Cuando finalmente la llamé nos dimos cuenta que de que lo todo había cambiado demasiado, que no podíamos seguir intentando y forzar algo que simplemente ya no estaba funcionando.

La nostalgia envolvió el momento con recuerdos que pasaban por mi mente como destellos que no podía y no quería dejar ir. Le pedí que me diera un poco de tiempo para procesarlo antes de hacerlo definitivo, pero yo sabía que era así, que habíamos terminado. Al día siguiente, más calmada, después de pensar toda la noche, le envié un mensaje.

Tori - _Hola :(_

Jade - _Hola, ¿cómo te sientes, sobre lo que hablamos ayer?_

Tori - _Creo que ya tienes otra ex._

Jade - _Sí… yo creo que sí._

Y eso fue todo, me excusé porque estaba abordando el avión y ese fue nuestro final. Ni una llamada más, no volvimos a cruzar palabra. Simplemente desaparecimos de nuestras vidas.

Es triste pensar que algo que era tan importante para ti, que habías cuidado con tu vida había terminado con un simple mensaje de texto en cuestión de segundos. Ese momento siempre será uno de los peores recuerdos que tengo de nosotras. La indiferencia de todo, la falta de dolor que sentí días, semanas e incluso meses después, reforzó en mí la idea de que no había nada más por lo que luchar. Fue la decisión correcta en el momento.

La gira era extremadamente agotadora y exigente. No tenía tiempo de hacer nada que no estuviera relacionado con el trabajo. Me alejé de mis amigos y mi familia, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de volver a casa para las fiestas de fin de año. Y así pasó el tiempo, tres años en total. Veía a través de las redes sociales a mi familia crecer, a Trina feliz con su nuevo novio, al que apenas pude conocer por medio de una llamada de video una noche, él que luego se convertiría en su esposo. No pude siquiera tomar un tiempo para ir a su boda. La gira lo era todo, las promociones, entrevistas y eventos sociales me tenían harta. Siempre eran las mismas preguntas, los mismos rumores, de si salía o no con el galán del momento, cosas que inventaban los respectivos managers para salir en las portadas de las revistas de chismes.

No podía tomar una caminata por la calle sin ser perseguida por un tumulto de paparazzis que analizaban cada uno de mis movimientos para hacer noticia y ganar un dinero que yo llegué a considerar como sucio e indigno. Los únicos momentos en los que estaba en paz eran a puerta cerrada en la fría habitación del hotel de turno. Mis mejores amigas las botellas del mini bar, que la verdad a nadie le importaba si me las terminaba siendo menor de veintiún años. Todo era permisible siempre y cuando mi imagen fuera perfecta el instante que diera un paso afuera del hotel.

Siempre agradecía a los fans, sin embargo empezaron a convertirse en una molestia más. Escribían cualquier cosa en mis redes sociales, insultos o hasta cosas pasadas de tono, muchos enviaban regalos inocentes pero habían algunos cuantos que hasta lencería me mandaban con intenciones de ser mencionados. Nunca lo hacía, mi contacto era generalizado para evitar a aquellos fans que pensaban que tenían una relación personal conmigo y luego llegaban al hotel exigiendo ser atendidos por ser mis _íntimos_ amigos. Gente que ni siquiera conocía por su nombre real.

Todos me decían que ya pasará, que ya vendrá el tiempo en el que me pueda relajar y poner mis reglas sobre la mesa, que todo cantante profesional pasa por esto, los primeros años son sólo sacrificio pero luego vienen las recompensas. Y mientras tanto yo perdía mi identidad, no sabía quién era sin mi familia y amigos, me perdía en mi soledad, en una oscura y vacía habitación de hotel, en un camerino lleno de gente cuyo objetivo era encontrar la forma de obtener algo de mi.

Me deprimí al punto de poner fin a la gira abruptamente cuatro meses antes, cambié de manager y rompí mi contrato con la disquera. Tomó meses poder llegar a un acuerdo pero finalmente era libre de ir a casa y buscar ayuda.

Todo fue inútil, había caído tan bajo que era muy poco lo que alguien podía hacer por mi. Fue entonces, que todos los pensamientos de Jade resurgieron y me arrepentí de haber terminado, de haberla dejado ir. Todos los que hubiese pasado si llenaron mi mente con incertidumbre. Habían pasado los años y yo ni siquiera sabía que fue de ella y mi vida se derrumbó.

Una noche decidí buscarla en Internet, siempre me había resistido a hacerlo, buscaba alguna excusa y cerraba el computador; no quería saber de ella, no quería saber si era feliz sin mi. La encontré en varios artículos de estrenos de obras musicales y algunos sobre sus proyectos personales. Finalmente la vi en una foto con sus nuevos amigos festejando en un restaurante, se veía tan bien, tan contenta; esto era exactamente por lo que nunca la buscaba.

El arrepentimiento se volvió mi nuevo dueño, la tristeza me invadió completamente, lo había perdido todo, ya nada valía la pena. Me tomé una botella entera de pastillas para dormir esa noche, pero justo antes de que tuvieran algún efecto perjudicial, corrí al baño y las vomité todas. Tuve que ir al hospital y permanecer allí hasta que me sintiera mejor y me den el alta. Fue una de las más aterradoras noches de mi vida.

Mi nueva manager se encargó de desviar la atención de mi intoxicación y creó una historia sobre un resfriado estomacal que todos aceptaron sin dudas. La perfecta Victoria Vega no podía haber tomado tal decisión.

¿Qué fue lo me salvó esa noche? Una carta que Jade me dio en nuestro último día de San Valentín. Ella estaba en Nueva York trabajando en su obra y yo no pude viajar a encontrarla. Pero las palabras que escribió se quedaron conmigo y esa noche me trajeron de vuelta.

**La Carta**

Tori mi amor,

Hoy me di cuenta de algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace bastante tiempo.

Mira, he descubierto que es ¡ese dolor en mi trasero! Y no, no eres tú, es esta flecha que el estúpido de Cupido disparó el día que me encontré con tus ojos y supe que estaba enamorada de ti.

Bromas aparte Bebé, tengo que decir que este último año y algunos meses, han sido los más felices de mi vida. No importa cuan difícil han sido las cosas, yo sé que estamos hechas la una para la otra, que todo lo que la vida nos envíe lo superaremos y al final seremos felices juntas.

Tori, quiero que sepas que tu vida para mí es muy valiosa y sin ella, este mundo no tiene sentido en absoluto. Puedo ver lo difícil que tratas todos los días de ser la _feliz Tori _que todos conocemos, pero no tienes que fingir conmigo, yo te amo sin importar que y siempre estaré aquí para ti, así parezca que no lo estoy.

Lee esto y me encontrarás, deja que mis palabras lleguen a ti y respira, recuerda mi voz mientras te digo un _te amo_ porque esas palabras son sólo para ti, mi amor.

Recuerda que no importa lo lejos que parezca que estemos, tú y yo estamos en el mismo camino e incluso si nos perdemos vamos a volver a encontrarnos.

Así que no dejes de intentarlo, espérame, vuelve a mí cada vez que sientas como dejarte ir, porque en algún lugar… yo estoy pensando en ti.

Feliz Día de San Valentín mi Sweet Sally Peaches!

No tienes idea de cuanto te amo, Jade

—

Poco tiempo después Trina dio a luz a mi sobrina Emma. Yo tenía veintidós años y ella fue el regalo más maravilloso. Salí de mi casa por primera vez en semanas, y sí, me refiero a semanas. Llegué al hospital y Trina ya estaba dando a luz. Ella tuvo algunas complicaciones, por lo que los doctores pusieron a Emma de inmediato en una incubadora. Mis padres y yo fuimos a la galería y la miramos, todo el mundo estaba tomando fotos y felicitando a Mark, el esposo de Trina. Yo sólo me quedé mirando a Emma.

Era tan pequeña, tan indefensa, lloraba y lloraba. Sus pequeñas piernitas se estiraban en busca del vientre de Trina y cuando no encontraba nada que tocar lloraba desaforadamente hasta que volvía a intentarlo. Emma lloró durante una hora en busca de Trina como si su vida dependiera de ello, después de todo ese tiempo su cuerpo se había desplazado hacia abajo y, finalmente, sus pies tocaron la pared de la incubadora y ella dejó de llorar. Suspiré mientras la veía a conciliar el sueño y en ese momento me prometí a mí misma que nunca, pero nunca, le daría a Emma un motivo para pensar que está bien tomar su propia vida. Yo nunca sería ese ejemplo, Emma era la bebé más hermosa que había visto y ella iba a estar bien, yo iba a estar ahí para ella SIEMPRE.

Después de eso, busqué ayuda real y me recuperé.

No fue fácil, adaptar tu mente para dejar de pensar en la muerte como tu único recurso toma tiempo. Es un esfuerzo diario y tiene sus días buenos y sus días aún peores que los malos. Pero cuando sentía que me daba por vencida iba a visitar a Trina y jugaba con Emma, la veía sonreír, gatear por toda la casa, la contemplaba al dormir y también cuando trataba de comer sola y terminaba con toda la papilla en la cabeza. Ella me sacaba de mis pensamientos negativos, venía con sus sonrisas y hasta me llenaba de sus babas cuando me daba besos. No me importaba en lo absoluto, ella era mi princesa y todo lo que hacía me daba más motivos para vivir. Poco a poco las cosas cambiaron, me sentía cada vez más libre y feliz.

El psicólogo estuvo de acuerdo en que yo me encontraba en la mejor condición que él había visto en años y yo me sentía como si me hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad para hacer algo de mi vida.

Acto seguido me inscribí en la Universidad y estudié Producción Musical y Cinematografía. Allí es donde conocí a mi futura esposa, Ana.

Yo estaba en un momento de éxtasis cuando nos conocimos, todo iba perfecto para mí, yo era tan feliz y me sentía tan bien, era fácil dejar entrar a la gente a mi vida, pero Ana hizo más que eso. Ella ya llevaba tres años estudiando su carrera, sin embargo yo le era mayor por dos. Ana era la asistente de los profesores de mis clases de Guión para Cine y Musicalización, y gracias a esto terminamos trabajando juntas en varios proyectos independientes.

La primera vez que hablamos se acercó preguntando por fuego para encender su tabaco. Le dije que no tenía ninguno, que el tabaco en realidad me causaba asco. No era verdad, pero no quería que pensara que podía seducirme de una manera tan fácil y común. En ese momento ella partió el cigarrillo en dos y me dijo: —_Jamás volveré a topar uno con mis labios si eso va a ser causa de no probar los tuyos._ —Y se retiró. Me sorprendió que después de esa línea no se quedara a terminar su supuesta conquista.

Tomó varios días a que se animara nuevamente a hablar conmigo. No sé porque se intimidaba tanto, ella tenía una reputación de ser bastante extrovertida y hasta un poco mujeriega, sin embargo le costaba acercarse a mi con completa libertad.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a invitarme a salir, me engañó completamente. Organizó un supuesto viaje para un proyecto de la clase, todos los alumnos debíamos participar y viajar a Palm Springs a encontrarnos con un productor que nos daría las pautas necesarias para realizar una banda sonora para un documental.

Ella se ofreció a llevarme en su auto en lugar de viajar con todos los demás de la clase. Fue una buena compañía durante todo el camino, me contó sus historias con sus ex-novias tratando de ponerme celosa, no lo logró, lo que simplemente agrandaba su interés y me lo hacía saber.

Cuando llegamos al hotel se encargó de pedir una habitación para las dos. Sí, solo tenía una cama y supuestamente era la última habitación disponible. Fuimos a comer y a pasear un poco y yo me preguntaba porque seguíamos sin encontrarnos con el resto del equipo.

Pasada la media noche ya sabía que ella había jugado conmigo y que lo único que quería era un fin de semana completamente solas. Ella me gustaba, era realmente hermosa, sus grandes ojos verdes y su piel pálida, su cabello rojo anaranjado y sus pecas me volvían loca. Así que lo dejé pasar, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo jugar a hacerme de rogar, ya estábamos ahí lo mejor sería disfrutarlo.

Creo que lo que me conquistó fue su capacidad de vivir sin preocupaciones, su sentido de aventura y su motivación al trabajar. Nunca me sentí más viva que cuando estábamos juntas. Era tan diferente a mí, audaz e impredecible. Tuvimos una corta relación antes de casarnos, no pasó ni siquiera un año desde que empezamos a salir. Viajamos de imprevisto a Inglaterra y nos perdimos en la ciudad, estaba lloviendo y se respiraba romance en el ambiente. Subimos a El Ojo de Londres y cuando estuvimos en lo más alto, Ana me tomó por detrás de la cintura, abrazándome y susurrando en mi oído un: —_cásate conmigo._

El momento fue perfecto, yo estaba perdida en un sentimiento de euforia, veía el mundo a mis pies, literalmente, me sentía segura y acepté de inmediato. Debí saber que no iba a ser la mejor idea del mundo.

Ana y yo nunca hablamos de las cosas que queríamos de nuestro matrimonio. Mis padres la conocían muy poco y nunca la aceptaron completamente. Yo conocía mucho menos de su familia. Vivir juntas fue más que un desafío, ella era muy inmadura y esperaba que yo me comportara de la misma manera.

Un día volvíamos de un compromiso con Trina y Mark. Ana quería ir a bailar pero yo ya había prometido a cuidar a Emma el resto del fin de semana. A ella le molestaba cada vez que lo hacía porque no quería escuchar a Emma llorar o tener que mirar una película infantil o que una bebé pudiera quitarle mi atención. Mientras Mark y Trina nos llevaban en su auto, conversábamos sobre la familia. Ana hizo un comentario displicente sobre los niños y tuvimos una horrible discusión al llegar a casa. Decidí decirle que algún día yo quería tener mis propios hijos y eso era algo en lo que yo no daría mi brazo a torcer, en ese momento todo cambió. Ana no quería más familia que nosotras dos, ella no quería tener hijos y resultó ser un factor decisivo. Ella no cambiaría de opinión y comenzó a buscar en otras mujeres lo que habíamos perdido en nuestro matrimonio.

No quise mantener las apariencias y quedarme en un matrimonio roto. Le pedí el divorcio poco después de encontrarla con su última conquista justo en mi cama, y sí, era MI cama porque antes de casarnos firmamos un acuerdo prenupcial y esa era mi casa, brillante idea de mi manager. Debo enviarle otro regalo, lo hago cada vez que me acuerdo de este lamentable suceso.

Me di un año para recuperarme del todo. A pesar de lo mal que terminaron las cosas con Ana, no volví a decaer en mi depresión. Creo que me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca estuvimos lo suficientemente enamoradas para estar juntas por el resto de nuestras vidas y la separación dejó de molestarme.

La idea de formar mi familia sólo se intensificó en ese tiempo. Venía al parque pensar, a ver a los niños jugar y siempre me iba con una sensación de nostalgia que se quedaba conmigo por días. Un día hablando con Trina y Mamá entendí que no necesitaba a una pareja a mi lado para tener un hijo, sería duro, pero yo era económicamente estable gracias a mi carrera y a mi trabajo, que en ese momento me permitía vivir tranquila; si necesitaba apoyo emocional tenía a mi familia. Papá y Mamá no podían estar más felices y me apoyaron desde el principio, Trina me acompañó a varias citas que tuve con el doctor especialista en fertilización y empecé la búsqueda por el donante perfecto. Me tomó meses encontrar al más adecuado, pero valió la pena.

Veo a mi hija jugando en este parque esta mañana soleada y me doy cuenta de que todas las decisiones que he tomado, desde que decidí traerla a este mundo, han sido las correctas y mi vida esta casi completa.

Ahora, yo soy una productora musical para varias series importantes de televisión. También escribo canciones para otros artistas y he lanzado dos álbumes independientes, lo que me dio la libertad de quedarme en casa y estar con mi hija.

Observo a mi pequeña desde esta banca, la misma en la que siempre me siento a recordar mi vida mientras la veo correr y reír con Emma. En esta banca me sentaba junto a Jade cuando soñábamos en nuestro futuro juntas, donde nos hicimos tantas promesas. Este era mi refugio cuando discutíamos y ella venía a darme el encuentro para reconciliarnos. Cuando estoy aquí la siento cerca y aunque me lleno de melancolía me siento segura. Respiro hondo y recuerdo su aroma, ese que se mezclaba con el olor del pasto recién cortado y la humedad del aire.

La extraño, pienso en ella todo el tiempo. Si tan solo pudiera volver a verla, saber que fue de ella, si ella es feliz y tiene todo lo que quería de la vida, realmente nos echo de menos.

Seguro quieren saber un poco acerca de mi hija. Su nombre es Tade. Sí, lo sé, un nombre raro. Iba a llamarla Jori, pero a Jade y a mi nos llamaban así en el colegio y decidí que no sería lo mejor, elegí Tade que igual es una mezcla de Tori y Jade. ¿Un poco perturbador? No, no en realidad; todo lo que sabía cuando decidí quedar embarazada era que yo quería que mi bebé tenga ciertas características en su personalidad.

Busqué y busqué, y cuando finalmente conocí a mi donante supe que él era el indicado. Decidido, de carácter fuerte, ambicioso, sarcástico, y sí, me encantó esa característica; también tenía un buen sentido del humor y era amable a su manera. ¿Les recuerda a alguien? No sólo eso me recordó a Jade, pero él era un hombre pálido de ojos azules y pelo oscuro, una total ironía de la vida.

Elegí su nombre dos semanas antes de dar a luz. Nunca quise saber si tendría una niña o un niño, me era indiferente. Yo sería su mamá sin importar nada, no llenaría a mi bebé de etiquetas. Por lo que _Tade_ me pareció un buen nombre unisex. También pensé en el hecho de que le estaba dando a mi bebé una pequeña parte de la persona que me ayudó tanto y la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Tade es perfecta y se parece tanto a Jade. Un fuerte ADN de su padre biológico y estoy orgullosa de ella todos los días.

Ahora veo a los dos amores de mi vida jugando, corriendo y gritando con emoción. Emma es una pequeña gran ayudante, ama a Tade y está siempre cuidando de ella.

Me levanto del banco y me acerco al hombre de algodón de azúcar para comprar un par de conos. Se está haciendo tarde para el almuerzo y ya deberíamos irnos.

Al dar vuelta me encuentro con mi alegre hija de 3 años sosteniendo algo en la mano.

—Tady bebé, ¿qué es esto? —Me entrega una hermosa estrella kirigami, pero ¿de dónde lo sacó?

—Tady mi amor, ¿en dónde encontraste esto? —Ella mira a su alrededor y señala al sendero detrás de los juegos—. Dijo que se llamaba Jade.

Abro los ojos y me levanto rápidamente, un escalofrío sale disparado de mi pecho y me recorre rápidamente el cuerpo. Miro a todos lados y veo a una mujer de espaldas irse... ¡sí, es Jade, mi Jade!

*_kirigami_ es una técnica de papel cortado con tijera, me pareció perfecto para Jade!*

* * *

**A/N Ya sé, maldad total, no quería hacer esta historia más larga por dos razones. Una, tengo una muy pesada carga de trabajo al momento y no creo que pueda actualizar la historia, lo que sólo terminaría en el abandono a la mitad del camino. Y dos, esto comenzó como un oneshot que quería mantener tan real como fuera posible a las situaciones que muchos chicos gays pasan, lo hice en los primeros 4 capítulos y este último es sólo el cierre. **

**No renuncio a la idea de hacer una secuela en el futuro. Espero les haya gustado esta historia corta y les pido que se tomen 30 segundos para dejar un review que será súper bien recibido. Gracias por leer la historia y nos leemos pronto.**

**ValGR **

Gracias por leer así no hayas dejado review la vez anterior, me incentiva mucho saber que piensan sobre lo que escribo. Espero que te haya gustado el final y pues, como ya dije, no descarto continuarlo como historia separada a futuro. Suerte!

**8haruka7**

Gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado el final, suerte en todo!

**Bants**

Gracias por leer la historia y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, lo aprecio mucho.

**arandiagrande **

Muchísimas gracias por tu review, la verdad que es de los que más disfruto. Que pena por lo de tu hermana, no es justo que expongan nuestros pensamientos sin nuestro consentimiento. Espero que te haya gustado el final y gracias por leer.

**mica**

Me encantó escribir a Jade preocupada por Tori. A la final es su novia y tiene que protegerla. Gracias por comentar.

**kalef4**

Muchas gracias por tu review y tus palabras. Han sido de gran apoyo. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el fic!

**Jime**

Gracias por leer la historia y por tus palabras. Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que a futuro pueda escribir el fic del reencuentro. n_n

**west-vega**

¡Gracias por tus palabras! Y gracias por leer. Si te la repites encontrarás más detalles después de la edición, espero que la disfrutes más.

**Liz West Vega**

Gracias por leer la historia, pues si a mi también me gustó mucho Tade y Emma. Espero poder escribir pronto el re-encuentro.

**cxcfghgg**

¡Perdón! espero que te haya gustado.

**Belén (Guest)**

Amiga mía, recogí todas tus sugerencias y creo que el enfoque que me diste me ayudó a profundizar algunas tramas que se habían quedado sólo en mi mente, espero también que gramaticalmente haya mejorado aunque sea un poco, ya volveré con tiempo a darle otra revisión. Gracias por darte un tiempito y leerla.

**Mariu**

Gracias por tus consejos también, ya la he arreglado un poco espero darme una vuelta en un par de meses y seguir corrigiendo si encuentro más cosas. Gracias por tu opinión siempre sincera.


End file.
